The vehicle delocalization endeavor
by shamour
Summary: Shamy fluff: In ep. 8x12 Sheldon said that Amy taught him how to drive a little, but he is still scared and sometimes misses the pedals. - English isn't my mother tongue and this is my first fanfic ever. I crave for feedback, no matter what, to improve my writing! I don't own any of the characters. And not just never own; never have, never haven't, never had have haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue:**

Amy was walking from the couch towards the door with Sheldon accompanying her. She smiled up to him: "I had a wonderful date night and greatly enjoyed the harp concert, Glière is one of my all-time favorites."

As she was already near the door, Sheldon stepped a bit closer to get it for her: "I know. And you're welcome. My music choice, however, was not completely altruistic as likewise, I take much pleasure watching you listening to it."

Baffled by his statement, she managed to reply: "Well, thank you again also for this delicious dinner."

"Amy. You of all people should know by now that I excel at so many things..." he stated in his matter-of-fact tone which some may find annoying and others cute as a button.

_'That line just never gets old for him, does it?'_ Amy thought, and her gaze involuntarily flickered down to his lips until she became aware of it and looked down shyly. Just as she wondered whether she should remind him of the proper ending of date nights, he took the last step towards her, gently put his hands on both sides of her hips, and with a small smile at the corner of his lips moved his head towards her. Amy sighed and tilted her head upwards to meet him halfway, closing her eyes. Finally their lips met, slowly moving against each other. Gathering all her courage and trying to be a bit bolder around him, Amy leaned in to his touch, and as he didn't pull back, she even slid her arms up his back. Her touch sent shivers down Sheldon's spine, and as if he had just waited for some signal from her, somehow one of his hands took on a life of its own and found the back of her head, caressing her silky hair and holding her. His touch in return made her break out in goose bumps, and a low hum escaped her.

Afraid that she had overindulged herself and scared him away, she started to draw back, but Sheldon was having none of this. He needed to hear that hum again, of course just to ensure his Vulcan hearing had not tricked him. He now held her head softly, but firmly in both hands and gazed at her intently, as if seeking permission. As her eyes fluttered close, he kissed her again and ever so slightly started to suck on her lower lip. A low moan was heard, and it took a second for Sheldon to realize that it came from him. But any cognitive function he may have had to be embarrassed was driven away at this point by hearing her answering hum and the incredible feeling of holding her body pressed against him. The moan and the feeling of him sucking on her lip took Amy by surprise, her cheeks were hot from his touch and her belly made somersaults.

Gasping for breath, her lips parted, and that was all the invitation Sheldon needed. He licked her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and as if on its own accord her tongue darted out to meet his, and Amy groaned at the sensation. Sheldon was overwhelmed with a sudden heat and desire at this new sensation and the sounds she was making. Their tongues entwined, first gently probing, then swirling around each other. Amy's knees became weak and instinctively she held on to his buttocks to not melt into a puddle on the floor. As he felt her hands on his bottom and her soft breasts pressed against his chest, he had to get even closer to her and, acting only on instinct, he grinded into her against the door, eliciting another moan from her.

At this moment, the door opened and Penny tried to come in, bumping Amy into him with the door leaf. Nearly losing their equilibrium, they first instinctively grabbed each other even tighter, then broke apart with a start, nearly jumping away from each other in embarrassment. "Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny's eyes were as large as saucers at this unexpected view. "Who are you and what have you done with Sheldon?" she cried.

"And hello to you too, Penny. In which universe does one enter each other's apartments without knocking? And people say I lack social manners..." Sheldon tried to say in his usual haughty derision tone, but his slightly shaking voice and his heavy-lidded eyes gave him away. He was also glad that Amy was standing between him and Penny, thus shielding an even more embarrassing situation from her view.

Amy quickly tried to explain with flushed cheeks: "Hi, Penny, we uhm... we were just ending our date night with the new... uhm requirements stated in our latest revision of the relationship agreement."

Penny was impressed: "Wow. I never thought I would say this in a context with Sheldon, but that was really hot!"

Sheldon chimed in, seemingly having restored some of his cognital functions: "Like you said, Penny, it is always good to keep the spark of bureaucracy alive. Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler!" and he smiled at her.

"Good night to you too, Sheldon." With weak legs, Amy turned happily away and through the door, aware of Sheldon's gaze upon her.

Penny went after her: "Hey Ames wait, do you have a minute? Actually I've been wanting to ask you something."

Amy looked at her happily: "Sure, Penny, let's go over to your place. Wow, date night and unscheduled girl's night on the same day, can it even get better?"

As Sheldon closed the door, he just thought: _'I surely hope so! - Wait, where did this thought come from? - Oh my, some Kolinahr might be really helpful right now...'_

**Apartment 4B:**

Penny and Amy enter Penny's place, Penny is really exited: "All right now, Ames, spill the beans!"

"Wait, is Leonard not with you?"

"No, he just started a nightshift at this x-ray free-electron laser thingy, that's actually why I wanted to talk to you, but don't digress now!"

"It's so cute when you try to use scientific vocabulary, but I'm impressed, you got this one right!" Amy smiled at her bestie.

"So your turn to impress me now! What have you done to Sheldon?"

"I don't know, it was just a really nice evening, he cooked for me, we were just relaxed and happy, and I didn't even have to remind him that we agreed to end date nights with a kiss now..." Involuntarily her hand came up to touch her lips. "And then I tried to heed your advice and be more forthcoming, and then just one thing led to another, and hoo..."

"So it was a real kiss?" Penny was quite sure, but wanted to hear it from Amy.

"What do you mean? All our kisses are real... well except those from the zone..."

"I mean with tongue?" Penny clarified.

"Hoo, yes! And the best thing, he sort of started it! It seemed that he just needed some encouraging to stop holding back..."

"Wow, I didn't know he had it in him, I mean, come on, this is Sheldon we're talking about!"

"Right, and now you've got me worried. Because now he will have time to analyze it and find reasons why this change is bad, he might even break up with me, oh what have I done?" Amy started to panic and pace around.

"Relax, Amy. The way he looked, I'm sure he liked it... a lot!" Penny winked. "Don't you remember our secret talk about him 'working on it', you know? He's really trying for you. You may not realize it, but you do have a huge influence on him."

Amy relaxed a bit. "Perhaps you're right. I'm just so afraid he will become distant again. But since his train journey, he really has become more affectionate, and I like it a lot... But what was it you originally wanted to talk about?" All this was still so new to Amy that she felt safer for now to change the subject and first try to process everything that happened today on her own.

"Well, Leonard has some testing time tonight to set up his experiment or whatever, but next month there will be two weeks of beamtime again, and I had this talk with him about not letting Sheldon run his life, but he hasn't told Sheldon yet, and he won't be able to drive him to work, and I know you don't want to have to drive him, so I was thinking, couldn't you convince him of trying to drive by himself again?"

"Actually I wondered about it, too. He once told me about your drive to the hospital, and he might just need some more practicing. And it would be nice to have him come over to my apartment without his bus pants or someone else driving him..."

"Thanks Ames, you're the best!"

"Oh, how could I ever deny you a wish, my gorgeous bestie! Good night!"

"Good night, have a safe ride home - and sweet dreams!"

**Department of motor vehicles:**

Some days later, Sheldon and Amy entered the department of motor vehicles to prolong his learner's permit. Amy had been surprised that she hadn't needed more convincing, perhaps he really liked the idea of becoming more independent, or he just didn't want to repeat the experience of having to sleep in his office.

However, while they were waiting, Sheldon whined: "How much of my precious time has already been wasted in this queue..."

"You have spent much more time in other queues trying to watch previously unreleased approximately five to ten seconds of space movie footage."

"Why do you hate me?" He just had to hear the answer again, and Amy gave it gladly:

"I don't hate you, I love you."

"Well, you call it love, but it has a lot of waiting in it."

"You don't say." Amy muttered.

Whether the sarcasm was lost on him as usually, Amy could not tell, as it finally was their turn in the queue, and Sheldon handed his application to the DMV lady. She reeled off: "Take this to the testing area, put your name at the top, sign the bottom, answer the questions, bring it back, next!"

Amy already started to turn away, but Sheldon replied: "Excuse me, but I have serious concerns about these questions. Only six years, one month and 5 days ago, I have been to this department. Afterwards I filed in a suggestion for improvement, however, despite my further inquiry I haven't received any reply yet, and now I find that you are still using car lengths as a unit of length, and, even worse, the tachometer gauge as a distance measuring device, the two of them not even being subject to the same physical measurement units..."

The DMV lady interrupted him with an exasperated look: "Oh dear, I do remember you! Here's your prolonged learner's permit. Please go away."

Sheldon wanted to complain further, but Amy took his hand and pulled him away: "Let's go, seems to me you aced it again!"

He complied and to her surprise did not release her hand while they left. Happy about this unexpected display of affection in a public space, Amy looked up at him and smiled: "I just love it when you prove your points!"

Sheldon looked at her fondly: "Just wait until I get back to air traffic safety, I have some great ideas for the next letter of complaint, third time's the charm, you will be off this no-fly list in no time!"

Amy replied in a low voice: "Don't worry, there's no hurry, I also take much pleasure in train rides with you."

Sheldon bit his lower lip and muttered: "Why does everything always have to be about sex with you?"

Amy slightly blushed but decided to better not further continue with this topic. She was actually glad that he still behaved normally, i.e. Sheldon-normally, after their recent date-night kiss. They hadn't mentioned it, but he hadn't run away, that counted a lot for her.

**Amy's car outside 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue:**

It was Sunday afternoon, not too much traffic on the roads. Sheldon was sitting in the driver's seat with Amy next to him. All the preparations were done, in the correct order he had first adjusted his seat, then adjusted both side mirrors so that a portion of the door handle was visible in the lower corner. But he suddenly was not so sure any more about wanting to learn to drive.

"Amy. Do you really still think this is necessary? I have a perfect theoretical understanding of everything there is to know about driving. And I have done this before, on Wolowitz's simulator and even in reality."

_'Ok, out with the bag of neurological tricks'_, Amy thought, and tried to explain: "You should know, when our memory is replete with successes and victories, difficult tasks do not fill us with apprehension or fear. Rather, the subconscious brain sends out a message saying, 'You have succeeded at his before, you can do this', which offers a great comfort in times of distress. This applies to every aspect of life, so the more you try, the easier it gets..."

However, her thoughts were wandering around now: _'No, don't think about those thin beckoning lips, oh no now you're looking at them, has he noticed? Think of something else, how to get this motor running... oh no bad example too...'_

Only then she became aware of his intense gaze, and she averted her eyes down to the pedals: "Uhm... alright. How about you put your left foot on the coupling and start the motor, and then we'll see where we get."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, let's not descend into anarchy! We need a plan where to go, consider the safest route, and calculate the mean mileage and gas stations strategically positioned along the way..."

"Sheldon, the tank is full, all safety equipment is fully functional. How about, the journey is the reward?" Amy proposed.

"Oh please Amy. I feared that I had to expect such hippy-dippy malarkey from you..."

"Well, then, you could also get your bongos and we'll go wherever the music takes us," Amy shot back.

"How about, if you play your cards right, I'll drive you past the lot where the buses park at night." Just as the words left his mouth, he wondered why he said that at all, but too late to take it back now.

Amy looked at him with a strange expression, but frankly, most facial cues were strange to him. "I would like that," she finally answered.

"Good... So I will start the ignition here..." he tried to focus on the task at hand. "Yes! The motor is running, steady and smoothly", he proudly announced.

"Aaalright, and how exactly did you kill it now?" Amy asked cautiously to not distress him as the sound died down again.

"Uhm. One should not move one's feet around in joy of having succeeded?" he asked sheepishly.

"You've got it! Now try again, this time leave your left foot on the coupling." Amy encouraged. This time it worked.

"Now we engage the first gear..." Amy instructed and put her hand on top of his on the gear shift. Sheldon winced as if an electrical charge has run through him, the engine was stalled again and Amy quickly removed her hand.

"I'm sorry Sheldon!" she said in a defeated voice, cursing herself for reaching out to him without a warning.

"It's ok. You just... took me by surprise; I wasn't prepared for your touch. Let's try again."

"Ok, third time's the charm!" she smiled, glad that he wanted to continue, however, not quite sure what he meant with trying again.

He got the car running again and looked over to Amy with a lopsided grin.

_'Is he trying to encourage me to take his hand again? Well, what do I have to lose...'_ Amy thought and with her hand on top of his they engaged the first gear. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Amy smiled to him.

"No, it wasn't..." – _'Can't you just focus one time on the task at hand instead of her hand?'_ he chastised himself. "Let's see, what's next... checking the traffic in the side mirror and activating the blinker... done! Now slowly applying the accelerator and releasing the coupling. Nailed it! We're on the road!"

"Sheldon, I'm proud of you! Now try to turn in the second gear..."

A short time later, after some internal struggling, Amy managed to ask: "Uhm... you are aware that the old lady with the walking frame just overtook us on the sidewalk?"

"That may be, but obviously she doesn't have to worry about all these pedals down here and those horrible car accident statistics."

"Well, Sheldon, as I thought this topic may arise, here's a fun fact for you: the leading causes of death in the U.S. are, in this order, heart disease, cancer, stroke, chronic lower respiratory diseases, and accidental injury. So you should be quite safe here with me."

"Unless you're planning to give me another heart attack. ...Oh, oh, red light coming up in the distance, release accelerator..."

"Actually, at the current speed we're going, the lights will be green again by the time we get there."

Sheldon snorted and slowly applied the brake, not coming to a full stop yet. "Amy. Time dilatation you are indicating can only be observed when you are approaching the speed of light, and frankly we're not even remotely there yet. However, I was under the impression that you liked spending time with me."

"I do. Very much so... Whoa, eyes on the road Sheldon, squirrel ahead!" – _'He is indeed distracted easily... could it really be me?'_, Amy thought, not daring to hope so, but still trying to suppress a smile.

Suddenly in panic, he accidently first hit the accelerator before stepping on the break, making the car jump and halt abruptly, killing the engine again as the squirrel merrily jumped onto a tree near the road and the traffic lights turned green again, accompanied by some horn blowing behind him.

"My apologies, student driver!" he shouted backwards, this time successfully starting the engine again already at the second try.

Having passed the traffic lights he felt a bit safer again. "Amy, here is some other interesting factoid about driving: Did you know that the average person spends two weeks of their entire life waiting at red lights? What a relief that I am far above average!"

Some time later, they really made it to the lot where the buses park at night. Amy once told Sheldon she loved the place, it was quiet and one had a nice view across the town from there. Actually, it was rather romantic, too much so for Sheldon's liking, dangerous territory, thus he always had objected to go there.

"Whoa, that was a wild ride!" Sheldon was quite proud of himself, they made it to the place in one piece, and both of them were still alive. Very much so, judging from the rosy glow on Amy's cheeks. Amy was still not sure what had ridden him to choose this place as their destination for his first ride with her.

"Well, let's have a short break then, shall we?" Amy asked. "I like this place, it's quiet, especially on weekends, and not many other people care to come here. Look, that's a beautiful view of the sky today. See that cloud over there? Looks like that Yoda face..." – _'Just stop babbling, your boyfriend only took you to one of your favorite places where you're all alone... not helping at all here, are we? And since when do I talk about these Star War Trek things?'_ Amy chastised herself.

But Sheldon's answer surprised her: "I've never stopped to look at clouds before. Or rainbows. You know, I can tell you exactly why one appears in the sky, but considering its beauty has always been out of the question."

"Oh, Sheldon..."

"That actually was from Spock."

"Wait, isn't that the Kolinahr guy?" – _'That doesn't make sense, and why do I know this anyway?'_ Amy pondered again.

"He was under the influence of spores, drugged so to speak." Sheldon thought: _'Just like I am feeling around you all the time... Why did I bring this up? I knew this place was dangerous!'_

"And what happened then?" Amy was really curious now to where this conversation had turned.

"He was rescued by Kirk." – _'Of course she would ask. No getting out of it now.'_

"Oh."

_'Did she sound disappointed? No, don't be!'_, Sheldon thought. "But he told him that for the first time in his life he was happy."

_'So this is what it's about...'_, Amy thought and smiled at him warmly. "You make me happy, too."

He just had to look at this smile. She was so beautiful. Unknowingly, he licked his upper lip gazing at her. That little movement always drove Amy crazy, how she wished she could touch those lips again...

Sheldon seemed to have done some thinking of his own: "Ehm... I was just wondering, as we obviously had set up an appointment for today's driving lesson, that technically, this could be defined as a date..."

_'Is he going with this where I hope he is? No, that can't be...'_ Amy thought hopefully.

"...And as we stopped driving, this would then count as an intermediate end of the date." He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips, which had formed a small 'o' during his elaboration.

_'Yes!'_ was her only thought. - "I just love the way your mind works, Sheldon."

And so their heads leaned together and their lips finally met again. Just before her eyes closed, Amy could again see that small lopsided smile she loved so much. They made up for the awkwardness of their confined space with enthusiasm and commitment. Feeling even bolder than during their last kiss, Amy leaned into him as far as possible with their separate seats and tentatively let her tongue briefly lick his lower lip. And she nearly couldn't believe her luck again, but he parted his lips and let his tongue dart out to entwine with hers. They both moaned at the sensation, and seemed to be turned on even more by hearing the effect they had on each other.

Amy was still thinking all this was too good to be true and she would wake up soon entangled in rice Sheldon, but then Sheldon's hand came up ever so lightly to touch her cheek and the soft texture of her hair, sending shivers all over her body, and she stopped thinking at this point. Their tongues danced around each other more and more urgently, it just felt so good, they couldn't get enough.

Sheldon first was alerted at how fast they got to French kissing this time, but his hind brain seemed to like being in control and took over much faster than last time. He loved the texture of her skin and her soft hair and had to feel more of it. He wondered if the rest of her skin also tasted as sweet as her lips and slowly broke the kiss to trace his mouth down to her neck and started sucking lightly. It tasted differently, but oh so Amy, and he guessed he just had to take some more samples.

Amy was first disappointed when he broke the kiss, but was more than rewarded with what came next. She had never felt anything like this before and could not suppress the groan coming from deep within. "Oh my god Sheldon..."

He stopped and looked at her with dark intense eyes and tried to gather his brain functions for speech: "Uhm... what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you dare to stop!" she gasped breathlessly and pulled him back into another kiss, their tongues mingling almost instantly. Sheldon had never felt so overwhelmed before, but in a good way. He was not a fan of touching at all, but strangely, from her he craved it. Not that he would admit it, it was all so new, but wonderful. _'So this is what love does'_, he thought. On his train journey, he had finally accepted his feelings for her as no other plausible explanation could withstand. So it was only the logical conclusion that he had to kiss her... again and again...

Her hands were not idle in the meantime, one had slipped up his torso, the other was clutching his thigh. It was all too much but not enough, he felt stronger and weaker at the same time. And he was getting more and more of a hard situation down there, but strangely did not care if she found out. He just had to feel more of her velvet skin. Like on its own will, one of his hands moved to her waist and sought entrance below all of her cursed layers of clothing, finally pulling out her blouse and touching her belly, slowly moving up in soft circles, all the while kissing her urgently.

At his touch of her bare skin, however, Amy's oxygen-deprived brain seemed to remember somewhere in her haze that she was rather self-conscious about her not so perfect body. Shortly before he found second base, she broke the kiss and reclined in her seat, panting heavily.

Sheldon was confused now. He needed her so badly -_ 'Oh really, now? Nice relationship of the mind you have there'_, a small portion of his brain nagged him, and she reciprocated for sure, and she always was the one to push him, and now what?

After having gotten his breathing under control, he gazed at her flushed face and her dilated pupils, so adorable... "Well... I'm not the best at reading facial cues, but I would say that you're a little turned on... so why did you stop?"

"Hoo... just a little? Do you have any idea that just a look of you can be enough to arouse me? And this was so much more I ever hoped for, but..."

Sheldon looked at her expectantly, but when she didn't finish, he asked: "But? Please don't play these closure games again with me. And you need to give me a cue, obviously I must have done something wrong, and I'll never figure it out on my own."

Amy was surprised by his honesty and needed to comfort him. "Sheldon, you did everything perfectly right. I just... I guess I panicked. I was overwhelmed, and I know I don't have a perfect body..."

"You're wrong. I've seen you before, and just as I told you at prom, you are beautiful. It's true that it was your mind that first intrigued me, but I fell in love with the whole package."

"Me, too", Amy smiled happily at the compliment, glad that he really saw her in such a way.

"I know." There he was, 'old' Sheldon again. "But there's more. I've tried to suppress it for a long time now, but you arouse me... a lot. So this is what happens when I don't try to rationalize it away". He finished sheepishly and shifted in his seat uneasily.

"Oh my." Amy put her hand on her lips. "So... you really did like the kiss?"

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"I do. A lot." – _'Great, now that vixen has me reduced to two-word sentences'_, he thought. - "Now, don't get ahead of yourself little lady. We have to put some control in it, otherwise we'd never be doing anything else. We can't be reduced to hippy dippy feelings like stupid people, it distracts me enough from work and sleep, but I'm afraid I've said too much already."

"Now you know how I felt all these years around you." Amy admitted in a low voice.

"Proposal: We drive home now, I need to make some preparations, and tomorrow evening we'll meet at my place to adapt the relationship agreement."

"I take it it's a date then?"

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Originally it was only intended to be a one-shot, but now I decided to continue a bit further, thanks to you! However, no car scenes this time. I'm afraid I might have to change the rating to M now, although no coitus happened. One spoiler for ep. 8x13, the anxiety optimization, but I guess you know what that might be... I hope you like this one too. I think I will make another sequel (still have to write it, but I have some ideas)...

**Monday prevening, Sheldon's office, CalTech:**

Monday was Thai takeout night, so the gang would meet later at Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment. As they had agreed yesterday, Amy would come to Sheldon's office to give him a ride home instead of Leonard and earlier than usual to have some time alone without the others making fun of their 'bureaucracy'. So here she was, knocking on his door, right on time.

Sheldon was nervous because he hadn't really managed to put the new situation in words for the relationship agreement. All this thinking about kissing distracted him – a lot – and he hadn't achieved much at work today. And oh boy it wasn't just the kissing, he had touched her skin, her soft velvety skin, in a non-booboo-and-ouchie manner, and now that he knew how incredible that felt like, no one could take this away from him. He still was surprised how much he liked it, and at the same time was terrified of letting it rule his life.

He opened his office door, and Amy smiled at him. "Hello, Sheldon."

There she was, his little lump of wool. But somehow he had to tell her that he, the great Sheldon Cooper, was at a loss. "Hello, Amy. I'm sorry that I've made you come over here. I have wasted both of our time as I have reached an impasse. You should probably go."

Amy just looked at him. She had expected such a behavior much earlier as she told Penny already. "Sheldon. I know you're a proven flight risk. If your plan is to break up with me, this will not help you. I know how much you enjoyed our kissing", she moved a step closer towards him, "and I know how afraid you are of being overwhelmed and losing control. And that's what we're gonna talk about."

"But I haven't prepared anything, I've got nothing to sign for you..."

"Good. Because then we can work it out together. Now, chop chop, get your bag and let's go. I don't want to do this with all the others nosing around."

"Yes, ma'am." Her logic just couldn't be defied.

On the way to Amy's car, Amy tried to comfort him: "Sheldon, believe it or not, but you still are in control. You always were. It's you who set the pace. And I know you care about me and want me to be happy – well at least more than other people. You're not an emotionless robot."

"But I've always tried to be, because it makes life so much easier."

"Perhaps that was valid in the past, but not for this relationship."

"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of", he admitted.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I am afraid too, you know? I just haven't fought my feelings for such a long time as you did, but all this is just as new for me as it is for you. But we can work it out and find means to put in order and control."

They had arrived at the parking lot. Amy asked: "Do you want to drive?"

"Are you crazy? It's prevening rush-hour traffic, do you have a death wish woman?"

"I was just trying to give you more control, that's all", Amy smiled.

**Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue:**

Amy and Sheldon hadn't talked much during their ride. Sheldon had been unusually quiet, and Amy guessed he was still trying to figure out how to further approach this subject, and she knew he was not comfortable talking about feelings and didn't want to pressure him. Now they were sitting opposite each other at the counter next to a bowl of fruits, waiting for their tea to cool off a bit. Sheldon chose chamomile to try to calm down, while Amy seemed to be more adventurous and went for green tea mixed with orange zest, but he didn't even comment on that.

Amy started to get a little nervous, it wouldn't be too long before the others arrived with the Thai food, and she really didn't want to discuss any of it in front of them. They had to start talking at some time, didn't they? Sheldon just took a nip of his tea, glad to have found some sort of excuse for not having to speak as he was drinking. Amy looked at the fruit bowl and took a banana out of it: "Do you mind if I take one? I didn't have much time for lunch earlier today."

Sheldon nearly choked on his tea and had to cough. "Uhm… Yes. Actually I do."

Amy stopped just before opening the banana and looked at him in surprise. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"I don't like the way you're eating it, it's all wrong." Was he actually blushing a bit, or was she imagining it?

_'Interesting'_, Amy thought, _'let's try something.'__ - _"So if I did it the right way, whatever that is, you'd have no objection?" she asked and very slowly began to peel the banana.

Sheldon squirmed in his seat and didn't answer. He was mesmerized by her long, slender fingers softly holding the banana as if to think what to do with it, then slowly moving the peel down in three parts all around the banana, until finally bringing the fruit to her lips, slowly engulfing the tip in her mouth, and – _'Did she just suck on it?! Or am I already too far gone in one of those fantasies I'd never admit having disturbingly more often recently at the weirdest times?'_ - then she bit off a tiny bit, all the time looking into his eyes, and even felt bold enough to lick her lips afterwards. "Would this be a better way to eat it?" she asked him, finally bashing her eyelashes, because she had become too nervous now looking into his darkened eyes.

Sheldon was really feeling uncomfortable right now. Did she even know what effect she had on him? He was just glad that the counter currently was between them, hiding the more and more tightening feeling in his pants. But this evening should be about figuring out how to continue, so should he just take the chance and tell her what he was thinking right now?

Sheldon finally spoke with a rough voice. "You… you once asked me what it would take… to have my way with you. Do that again and you're about to find out."

Amy looked at him in shock. Was he really challenging her? He couldn't be serious, could he? She just couldn't tear her gaze away from his dark, intense eyes. But what about their previous talk about putting in some control to stop being distracted? - _'Well, you started it, didn't you know what you might be getting yourself into?' _she chastised herself. _'He finally said something you always dreamed of. Are you a coward or bold enough to continue what you started?'_

With slightly shaking hands she very slowly moved the banana back to her mouth. She noticed Sheldon's breathing had become more shallow, and his gaze was firmly locked on her lips now. He gulped. His cup of tea had long been abandoned. When she let the tip of her tongue graze lightly the top of the fruit before taking it into her mouth he moaned, very low, but she unmistakably heard it, and he licked his upper lip, it was such a beautiful sight.

She really did it again! She was a vixen indeed! He hadn't been sure what her reaction would be, but now he couldn't take it any longer. With two long steps he was with her behind the counter, not too gently groping her hips, pulling her close to him and kissing her urgently, his tongue entering her instantly and his arousal pressing into her unashamedly. Amy's legs got weak by his assault, she flung her arms around his neck and just held on for dear life, kissing him back with all the passion she had been suppressing for so long.

Sheldon grabbed her bottom and pulled her up onto the counter, his mouth never leaving hers. Instinctively Amy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him even closer to her, moaning at the torturous friction of him pushing into her center. Her skirt had ridden up a bit, and his hands were now beneath it, caressing her thighs on top of her tights. _'Why is she always wearing too much?'_ was his last coherent thought as he proceeded to grind into her while their tongues continued dancing vigorously around each other.

They didn't even hear the door opening and Leonard coming in, stopping dead on his tracks, not until he cleared his throat. Sheldon and Amy looked at him startled, caught like deer in the headlights, frozen in their embrace.

"Oh dear, Penny's gonna love this, but I have now some very disturbing images in my head", Leonard murmured. At this, as if returning from some sort of trance, Sheldon now stepped back as far as he could, and Amy jumped down from the counter and straightened her skirt.

"You're too early, Leonard", Sheldon finally managed to reply.

"As if you were keeping track of the time", countered Leonard. "But don't worry, I'm gonna pick up the food, I just forgot my wallet. You know, you can be glad it's only me who caught you this time, or would you like to imagine Howard commenting on this?"

"Uhm", Sheldon eloquently answered.

"See you soon, guys", Leonard grinned, leaving again with his wallet.

"Perhaps we should move to the couch", Sheldon proposed, suddenly feeling too shy to look at Amy. At least this encounter had helped with his 'problem' down south, and he would be able to walk normally again. Amy just nodded and took her now tepid tea, leaving the half-eaten banana on the counter. She was still overwhelmed at what had happened just a moment ago, and how fast they both seemed to have lost all control…

"If Leonard hadn't come… how far do you think would this have gone?" She asked, finally facing him from her spot on the couch.

"Well, at some point not too far in the future I would have come, pun intended." He simply said in a low voice.

'_Hoo… now we're talking.' _Amy was impressed at how much he would open up to her in some rare moments like this. He really was an enigma sometimes. It was strange how he could just tell her what she thought might have been deeply embarrassing for other people. She needed to confess to him too: "You know… I believe it wouldn't have taken much more for me, too…"

He bit his lower lip hearing her words. "Amy. This… frightens me. When I have a feeling, I know it. The others may make fun of me, but I do have hormones, and I do know what arousal is. It took me some time to figure it out, but I identified love as well, so it was only logical that this would follow, especially as it only happened when you were around – physically or mentally." That last part was only uttered in a whisper. _'Oh dear lord, did he just confess that he has… erotic… dreams about me? Might this be why he assumed several occasions of innocent talk always to be about sex recently?'_ Amy couldn't stop thinking, and she felt all hot again.

Sheldon continued. "And just now… I was so far gone, I haven't even heard Leonard entering. I didn't even bother to think if you were ok with this. I mean, it already went too far yesterday, and here I went all cave-man on you again!"

'_Oh no, please don't think you did something wrong and return to your shell again!'_ - "Sheldon, yesterday, I was surprised. I have told you that I never felt really confident about my physical appearance, but you seem to think otherwise…" She felt his confirmation as his eyes roamed over her body. "And now… well you actually warned me, so don't you think I would have stopped if I hadn't wanted it?"

"I suppose so. But I really suck at reading body language. Should I warn you in the future before assaulting you? I don't know the protocols here. I'm not sure sending you a written request 72 hours in advance will really work."

"I have an idea. One could talk about… let's say bananas, and if the other party responds likewise, one knows it would be safe to continue." Amy beamed.

"Wait, how do we make sure you're not going to say banana all the time? I will never be able to resolve the mysteries of the universe when all I can think about is resolving the mysteries of Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon was skeptical.

"Why am I automatically assumed as being the culprit? After all, you were the one in need for control. I'd rather think that you might find ways to make me say it." Amy argued.

"That sounds like something I would do…" and his gaze was drawn to her lips again. "But I strongly suggest no more than three mentionings of it a day."

"I concur with your affection of the number three, but as this cannot be fairly distributed among the both of us, I suggest three for each of us to distribute at one's own convenience."

Sheldon replied after short consideration: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves little lady. You really are insatiable. Furthermore, I believe the both of us will profit from it, therefore it shouldn't matter by whom it will be initiated."

"Very well. But what about… bananas not used on one day? Will they forfeit or can they be stored for later use?"

"I propose a three-day expiration date."

"Hoo… I mean, agreed. Uhm, I also was wondering about the fact that during kissing, one might need to come up for air, thus possibly causing a small interruption before continuing. In this case, would then a new… uhm, banana be required?"

"Well… that might be too harsh as of course all life-preserving measures must be taken during the, uhm, fruit-triggered activities." Sheldon was already squirming a bit in his spot as that brilliant mind of his vividly pictured Amy pressed tightly against him.

"Ok, I have no further questions. Do you have any additional items you wish to discuss?" Amy's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Uhm. All actions should take place in private. I will not initiate another Tijuana sex show for Penny or Leonard again. I will put the modifications into our relationship agreement and e-mail it to you. As we have already started, I propose all changes take effect immediately."

Just hearing the words 'sex show' and 'take effect immediately' from Sheldon's mouth made Amy feel all warm and fuzzy again. She really had to concentrate here… "Affirmative. And may I ask for your opinion about including banana references into our science experiment concerning Leonard and Penny?"

"Excellent idea. You want to bet how long it will take for them to figure out the meaning?" Sheldon was intrigued.

"I bet on Penny finding out first after two weeks." Amy stated.

"Amy, Amy, Amy." Sheldon said shaking his head. "With our great sense of discretion, it's unlikely that they will find out at all, not to mention so fast. But for the sake of argument, I will put in three months from now, and it will be Leonard."

"Sarcasm?"

"What sarcasm?" Sheldon was confused.

Amy just shook her head. "Never mind."

"So, what would be the reward?" Sheldon wanted to know.

"One free banana reference in which the other party has to reciprocate and of course participate immediately within the recent modifications of the relationship agreement."

"Agreed. Now… since all changes are in effect, you already mentioned it twice, and we can't leave this unedited…"

Amy just had to smile, it was so sweet to see him twitching in need for closure again, and she gladly granted it to him. She scooted a bit closer on the couch and kissed him tenderly. He eagerly replied, but not in such haste this time. However, given the recent escalations of their activities, she had to ask him during the kiss: "Don't wanna… spoil… the mmh… mood, but… shouldn't we… mmh… take this… someplace else?"

He smiled into their kiss, never letting go of her lips: "Nh-nh. Not possible… 'cause you are the mood… and it's just…", he softly sucked on her lower lip, "kissing… no harmmh… in that… Leonard won't be back… for another ten mmh… minutes…"

It sounded logical at that time, and Amy soon felt lost in the sensations. Before long, their tongues were swirling around each other again, and Amy had moved to her left side, her hands caressing his chest and her right leg folded around his left one such that she was sitting half on top of him, her knee slowly moving back and forth, dangerously close to stroking his bathing suit parts.

This torturous friction was too much to take, he needed to feel her even closer, so he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him so that she was actually straddling his lap. They were now both sitting together in his spot, and it was the best place in the world. He couldn't suppress a low groan at this delicious body contact, and Amy moved her head to the side to grant him better access at trailing a line of kisses towards her earlobe and neck where he started sucking lightly.

Amy swirled her hands through his hair and couldn't suppress her own moan at his touch, and her hips started rocking slowly against his deliciously strained pants as if on their own accord. His hands were not idle either, they traced around her back and finally managed to get under her cardigan, blouse and shirt beneath, agonizingly slowly stroking her back and moving upwards slowly. Amy shivered at the touch of his hands on her bare skin, but quickly whispered in his ear to reassure him: "Don't… you… dare… stop… this… time!"

Hearing her beautiful voice having dropped about an octave turned him on even more. _'Just kissing indeed'_, was his last thought before he fervently captured her mouth again and unconsciously bucked his hips against her core, while his hands had moved up further with his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts.

Amy was feeling a tingling building up deep inside and she desperately needed to relieve some tension, she just had to rub her pelvis against his hardness, again and again, and he thrust at her in response, but his movements became more and more erratic, and they had to break their kiss to come up for air as their breathing became more labored.

'_Is this really happening? How fast did we get there? Oh god I am dry-humping my boyfriend and he likes it… Please don't let me wake up, don't let the door open now, oh please don't stop, don't ever stop…_' Amy repeated like a spell in her head, and then she heard his voice, as if he was repeating her thoughts:

"Don't you stop… oh yes, keep going… just like that… almost there…" And with that he finally cupped her breasts under her clothes, "almost there...", and he pinched her nipples. It was this sudden sensation, together with his seducing voice, that sent her over the edge.

"Ohhh yeah…" and he followed her, muffling his cry in her neck and gripping her tightly.

There they were, completely spent, still fully clothed, lying in each other's arms, with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Sheldon, that was incredible…"

"I know", he simply said, but not in his usual arrogant tone, more like in awe of what just had happened. He stroked her hair and nuzzled his nose in it. Then an idea occurred to him. "Amy. I am still not sure when I will be ready for full-on physical contact, but you should definitely be aware that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are now on the table."

"Hoo, boy."

Then Sheldon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "They're already coming! I need to uhm… change now." And he made a beeline for his room while Amy straightened her hair and clothes, just as Leonard and Penny entered with their Thai dinner.

"Hey Sheldon, we got your cashew chicken from Szechuan Palace… where has he gone?" Leonard finished.

"He just, uhm, needed to get something in his room", Amy tried to explain. "Mmh, I'm really starving here, thanks a lot for getting the food!"

Penny examined her slightly disheveled look: "I'm really curious about our next girl's night, Ames…"

Sheldon came back with new pants, discovering the half-eaten banana on the counter. "Ah, Leonard, thank you so much for the food. Let me get that for you!" He took the bags eagerly to the counter, dispensing the food on plates for each of them and getting rid of the banana evidence.

"Is it just me, or is he acting more weird than usual?" Penny wondered.

"I don't think that's possible", Leonard shrugged his shoulders and started to eat.

Amy had an idea watching him with the food: "Sheldon, would you like to come grocery shopping with me on Saturday?"

Sheldon smiled at her: "I love the way your mind works!"


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Thank you so much again, you wonderful readers! I'm so happy about your reviews! And a very special thanks goes to hazelra7 for taking a look at my scribbling for this chapter, you really helped me a lot, all your remarks were really to the point and helped to improve this story! You're the best!:-) This time I don't have any spoilers. There will be one final chapter coming up. I hope you will keep patient with me as I'm not the fastest in writing...

**The same Monday evening, Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue**

Later that evening, Raj and Emily arrived to join the group for dinner. Raj was seated on the floor so Emily could have the more comfortable seat on the couch. Speaking about their current day, Raj was telling them that he was training Cinnamon in the park with throwing sticks. "You know, my sweet lady needs to get some exercise, especially with all the good food she's getting," he explained.

"Indeed, you really had me waiting quite some time last week to go out for a date but you had to finish preparing her food," Emily cut in.

"Oh, just wait until next time, I already have a delicious dinner for you in mind, you will be very pleasantly surprised," Raj smiled at her.

"As long as I don't find dog hair in it, it's fine with me," Emily answered and smiled back. "But I'm still not sure about your stick training, she nearly was eaten by another dog last time I went with you!"

"Yes, but that dog was completely bananas, I still don't know what made him go after her, luckily he was on leash!"

At this, Sheldon twitched nervously and glanced at Amy who seemingly hadn't noticed.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have experimented with Cinnamon's food and just give her the normal stuff," Emily proposed.

"Oh no, I can treat my princess with all the good stuff, it's not like I'm giving her chocolate," and he looked darkly at Leonard and Penny. "And it was only a small piece of banana meshed into her food, it's good for her muscle functions and also helps with her constipation!"

"Yes, but don't you remember, we researched it and it could make her smell banana-y which other canines may find offensive."

Now Amy noticed Sheldon fidgeting beside her and getting more and more anxious, and her mouth opened in a small 'o' as she realized what his problem might be. Suddenly he grabbed Amy's hand and got up: "Come Amy, I need to show you something."

Accompanied by the bemused expressions of the others, he quickly took her to his room, never letting go of her hand. As soon as they had entered and Amy started to ask "Shel-" he cut her off by taking her cheeks into his hands and kissed her urgently against the door. All she could do was grapping his waist for strength as her knees became all wobbly while she was lost in the sensation, feeling the heat shooting to her loins. Her lips parted instantly, and his tongue entered her eagerly. After overcoming her initial surprise, she kissed him back fervently and stroked her tongue around his and after a while also went for sucking on this delicious lower lip of his.

Sheldon couldn't think straight anymore, _'Why did Koothrappali have to start this banana talk?'_ This was not how he had intended it, taking it slow, getting back some control... Jeez they had just finished discussing this whole new thing, it couldn't be possible to be this easily conditioned but then he felt Amy's warm hands had started crawling underneath his shirts and stroking his back in small circles during their kiss, and he had goose bumps all over.

It just felt so good that he gave up all reasoning and pressed his arousal into her... _'Did she just whimper? I need to hear that again,'_ he thought before even more blood left his brain and his hands trailed further south, grazing her delicious breasts on the way, _'Even with all these layers of clothing it still feels incredible,'_ and then he finally got a hold on her buttocks, _'Just perfect, I'll never let it go again,'_ but eventually they had to come up for air. Some small part of Amy's brain then remembered that their friends were still there, just in the next room, so unfortunately she had to put an end to it.

They both felt so light-headed while they leaned their foreheads together to catch some breath and then looked at each other with dilated pupils. "You are so amazing," he finally told her in a low voice which Amy secretly had labeled as his train voice after he had kissed her for the first time.

"And vice versa," she smiled at him and finally let go of his back, not without some regret for having to do so. "So, uhm... THAT's what you wanted to show me?"

"What else should I have done after all this sex talk of Raj? You've got to help me Amy." He still held her close to him and looked so cute, as if he really didn't have any choice in that matter. She loved him so much in this moment.

"Sheldon, I am really happy that you've opened up to me, and I would love to keep on kissing you all the time," she smiled coquettishly. "But we wouldn't want our experiment to go astray that early, would we? And our friends out there are possibly wondering what was so urgent now..." and she wiggled her hips around a bit, half-heartedly knowing she should break the contact but not wanting to lose his body heat and that delicious feeling of him pressing into her.

The friction made him gulp, but he finally took a step backwards and went to sit down on his bed. "I can't go out like that," he said in a low voice.

Amy was still standing at the door, regaining her composure and smoothing her hair. She was such a beautiful sight with her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips from their make-out session. Her eyes went down at his words, but came up again quickly; she didn't want to embarrass him. "I'd love to help you with your problem, and I do enjoy manual work... it's actually one of my fantasies," she confessed, "but I don't think that would be appropriate now..."

Sheldon interrupted her: "Thank you for the mental image, I'm not completely clueless!" And in a lower voice he continued: "I'm already having a hard time, and you're helping all too well right now, do you want to kill me, woman?"

Amy blushed but tried to keep up a straight face. "Well, firstly, you managed to use sarcasm correctly, I'm proud of you! And secondly, well, technically, according to our recent negotiations we shouldn't even have started it this time, not that I mind of course, but it actually was initiated by another party," Amy then stopped, _'Wait, how did I get here to argue like that, do I really want him to cool down? And why am I arguing with myself right now at all!'_ But she had to take care of him; nothing was helped if he would freak out now.

"Try to think of, uhm... how about Penny... uhm, hitting on Kripke while they take notes of that beautiful train drawing you put on your whiteboard in your office!"

"No, they're not supposed to look at my train! And why do you mention Penny now, come on! That's like watching my mother... urgh, I've actually had to witness that..."

But then he noticed that those thoughts indeed had released the tension in his nether regions. "Oh that was your plan? I guess I have to thank you. That worked just fine, thinking of anyone but you makes that feeling go away!"

Then he paused and looked down at him. "Uh-oh. Now I'm thinking of you again."

He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and tried to concentrate. "Penny, Penny, Penny... ok I'm fine now. We should go before you start to distract me again."

Amy was relieved that it worked, in spite of all the ups and downs. She was also incredibly flattered that she seemed to have such an effect on him. "Well, let's not keep them waiting too long, shall we?"

Of course the gang was curious what had been going on, but Sheldon dismissed it: "I just remembered that I needed to give Amy some input on an experiment we've been discussing." And as he watched her going to the kitchen to get some water to drink, a small smile spreading on his face.

Penny mouthed at Leonard: "He just checked out her butt!"

"I saw that!" Sheldon glared at her and took on his plate again, but couldn't suppress his smile completely.

As Howard was not there, they were not really in the mood for teasing Sheldon, so the rest of the evening went by rather uneventful. Sheldon took special care not to touch Amy unintentionally, because he was feeling quite on edge after this roller coaster evening and wasn't sure how he would react to any further stimulation, and after all they already had their three bananas that day. When it was time to go, Amy departed together with Raj and Emily. They bid each other farewell, but not without Sheldon's eyes roaming all over Amy's body which earned him a blush from Amy and a smirk from Penny. That night, it took him some time to finally get to sleep.

The following days Amy always came to take him home after work, and they took these occasions to practice driving a bit more. Sheldon was actually looking forward to it as that gave him an excuse for seeing her every day... not that he would admit it. They often took a longer route than necessary, merely for practicing of course. He barely mixed up the pedals anymore and with such a patient teacher as Amy he felt much more confident about it. Even the rush-hour traffic hadn't been as horrible as he feared, because he could go slowly and it was great practice for stopping and accelerating without killing the engine, and he finally started to get the hang of it. And somehow, on each occasion they ended up kissing again, possibly due to the reason that Sheldon had performed extensive research concerning fun facts about bananas.

On Tuesday, Amy told him that she had a rather crappy day due to lack of sleep the previous night. Sheldon secretly wondered whether this was caused by the same reasons as his own sleep deprivation. He was pleased to inform her that eating bananas could cheer her up as they contained the amino acid tryptophan in combination with vitamin B6, both helping to produce serotonin which eases mental depression. Amy of course was aware of that and also knew of another method to cheer one up, and so Sheldon quickly stopped in a parking lot where they kissed until they were out of air again... and then twice more before they came home.

On Wednesday they were discussing their experiment, and Sheldon was still confident that no one would find out their banana obsession in the near future, especially taken into account that they were so secretive in Amy's car. Amy then smiled at the recollection of their former herb garden experiment. This made Sheldon point out that bananas didn't grow on trees, but on a root structure that produces an above ground stem, thus the banana plant was a herb, and the banana itself a berry. Amy knew that, too, and happily felt obliged to kiss him again... and again and again.

**Thursday evening, Apartment 314, Glendale**

And now it was Thursday and they were supposed to meet for date night at Amy's and she had planned to prepare dinner this time. But Sheldon did not want to go home first and then ask Leonard to give him a ride. As he had been driving together with Amy all week, he did not want to disturb this new Routine... it was only logical to continue the training to get more accustomed to it, strictly speaking of the driving, of course. Therefore they decided to go directly to her apartment and then cook together.

As they had the whole evening together, there was no rush today to use up any bananas in the car already. Both were rather quiet during the ride. Despite their recent activities, Sheldon was not sure how far he was really willing to go, and Amy didn't want to push any more boundaries too soon and had become a bit nervous, because this whole 'going all the way' seemed not to be too far-fetched anymore. Gérard had been rather busy the last nights, but despite their frustrating build-up sessions it had felt quite secure to make out in the car, as neither of them was willing to go too far in such an exposed situation.

They finally entered her apartment.

"Can I offer you a beverage?" Amy asked.

"What do you have?" Sheldon asked back.

"Well now that you asked, there's tea, I have Strawberry Quik, and... I could prepare banana milk with honey. It's up to you," she smiled coyly.

Sheldon gulped. _'Well, so much for taking it slow,'_ he thought. "Uhm... I'll take the banana milk, thank you," he replied.

Amy got the ingredients and went to the counter to peel the bananas and put them into the mixer. Sheldon had stepped up behind her, and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he put his hands on her hips and started nuzzling her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. _'I can't help it, she started it, why does she smell so good,'_ he thought. Amy smiled and molded into him, and he softly shoved her hair to the side to place feather light kisses on her neck.

Amy really had to concentrate here. She was finished with the bananas and took a spoonful of honey to add to the mix. Her hand slightly trembled as she held the spoon over the mixer to let the honey slide down, because Sheldon's mouth had just moved to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. In the meantime, his busy hands had also found an entrance beneath her multiple layers of clothing and were caressing her belly. Amy shivered and tried to suppress a moan, because she was slightly embarrassed at how easily she was affected by his touches.

She turned around in his arms and was greeted by his hooded eyes gazing at her eyes and then moving down to her lips. "Do you do you want to taste it?" She asked, holding up the spoon with the rest of the honey. "Mh-hm," he answered, licked his lips and parted them a bit to let her feed him. He licked the sweet liquid off the spoon and then went for her lips next. The spoon dropped at the floor from Amy's hand. She eagerly parted her lips and welcomed his tongue. She reveled in the sweet sensation and swirled her own tongue around his.

His hands were now on her bare back, mimicking her own movements from Monday with small circles on her back. Her skin felt so soft and velvety as her heat radiated through his fingers. It still surprised him how he felt drawn to her while he instinctively repelled touching other people. The sensation of the touch made him press his length against her and he deepened the kiss even more, eliciting a moan from her.

Now it was Amy who grabbed his bottom. _'Hoo, so firm, I always wanted to do this... So hot that he lets me feel his arousal... is it really me who is doing that to him?'_ She pulled him even closer into her. He reacted by grabbing her leg and pulled her up onto the counter, then stepped close between her legs. _'Hmm, I like this angle even better,'_ he thought during their kiss.

Amy's hands had now moved up to his arms and continued moving higher, stroking his cheeks and combing through his hair._ 'Yup, you're mine, I can make you look like sex on a stick now...'_

_'Still not close enough...'_ Sheldon thought and began unbuttoning her cardigan and pulled it off. Next went the buttons of her blouse, and finally he could catch a glimpse of more skin now only covered by her tank top beneath the opened blouse.

"Wait," Amy panted. Sheldon stopped instantly and looked at her worriedly. "Uhm... I never thought I'd be the one saying this, but we need to slow down a bit."

Sheldon slowly came to his senses and registered what had happened so far. They had just entered the apartment to have a nice dinner together, and here he was already undressing her in her kitchen! "I'm sorry... I think. But that's all your doings with your banana conditioning, little lady!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you doing all these things! And I know you told me that you think I'm beautiful," she slightly shook her head as if still disbelieving it while she came down to stand on the floor again. "It's just that I never felt really comfortable showing my body, and I just cannot change over night just as you won't go around all of a sudden hugging people. I just feel so exposed, and... I guess I'm still a bit insecure if you'll like what you see."

"Well, that's an easy task. I will just have to ensure you again how much I appreciate the view... I promise you I will not get tired of repeating myself..." - _'That's what I'm counting on,'_ Amy thought. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you for all that you are. You are the most beautiful vixen I ever beheld." And then he smacked her on the bottom, "And now enough of this hippy dippy talk, we still have a dinner to prepare!"

Amy felt flattered at his words and loved his strange signs of affection, but she couldn't always let him have her way with her, could she? So when he turned around, she surprised him with a small spank of her own and smiled sweetly at him when he actually jumped a bit, taken aback. "How's that tushie feeling now, mister?"

Sheldon tried to keep a stern look at her. He secretly was intrigued, but he couldn't let her know that, could he? It would only encourage such behavior in the future. _'And would that be a bad thing?'_ He hadn't even noticed that he stood there with his mouth agape. It took him a second or two to respond, "It's doctor. And I need that cool milk now."

They drank their banana milk and prepared their meal together, spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog sliced into it. Amy had left off her cardigan and was working with her blouse still unbuttoned, as she was still feeling rather hot after their previous encounter.

Sheldon's arousal hadn't subsided completely, and the way she looked didn't help at all, of which he reminded her as he stepped behind her. After all, he had promised to repeat telling her how much she affected him. He took her in his arms again while she was stirring the noodles in the pot on the stove. "This is what you're doing to me most of the time," he told her in a low voice, and it took all of her will power not to assault him right now.

Somehow they managed to get through dinner, and afterwards Amy got dessert for them which she had prepared the day before. Sheldon's eyes were glued on her as she went to the fridge to get two bowls and poured the content of the smaller one onto the larger one. She was a bit nervous, but as Sheldon usually had a hard time figuring out facial cues or body language, he didn't notice.

Before she came back, she told him, "Let's move to the couch, it will be more comfortable. I'd like you to close your eyes. I know you don't like surprises, so I assure you it's nothing bad. It's just that the gustatory and the olfactory sense tend to be more efficient if you can fully concentrate on them alone. I would like you to keep an open mind and try it."

"That sounds like 'Anything Can Happen Thursday', but alright, color me intrigued." Sheldon said as he went to sit down on her couch.

He closed his eyes and she sat down next to him. "Dessert is served," she whispered and softly touched his lips with the spoon. Sheldon had a déjà vu of Amy talking about sexy praying mantises. His lips parted in surprise of his recollection and her current touch, and his tongue darted out. "Hmm, this is delicious! But I'm not quite sure... it tastes like chocolate, but mingled with something else, sweet and hot at the same time... I need more data."

She gave him another spoonful, feeling that warm tingling inside again as she caught a glimpse of his tongue before his lips closed around the spoon. It was quiet for some moments, then he said, "Of course, bananas! That should have been obvious from the beginning. But what else have you mixed up in there? Let's have another clue."

Amy gave it to him. She loved watching him, and with his eyes closed, she had all the time in the world to roam over his face. He looked so young and innocent as he concentrated to find out what she was feeding him. How his mouth moved as he took his time tasting it. And how his Adam's apple bopped when he finally swallowed... After some time he spoke again. "Well, it's definitely hot. I would guess you have put some sambal oelek sauce in it."

"I will let that count. You may open your eyes. Behold my mousse au chocolat with my special recipe of banana-chili sauce," she proudly presented.

"An interesting combination indeed, and quite yummy, too. But it's my turn now, close your eyes!" Sheldon replied with a devilish smirk.

"But that makes no sense, I already know the ingredients." Amy argued, not sure what he had in mind now.

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright..." Amy closed her eyes and sat back, parting her lips a little.

Sheldon hesitated a moment. _'Ah, what the hell, this will be worth it...'_ He dipped the tip of his index finger into the mousse and slowly moved it across her bottom lip, moving closer to her.

Amy gasped at his touch and her eyes flew open in surprise. This was not what she had expected.

"Hey, no cheating little lady," he told her. She looked into his eyes, but couldn't really decipher his expression, perhaps partly amused, but he also had a kind of stern look, and his gaze was so intense... and her eyes fluttered close again. _'This is how he must feel all the time about these facial cues... What have I gotten myself into?'_

Then his finger was there again, teasing her lips with the chocolate taste. Hesitantly, her tongue came out and she licked a bit off the tip._ 'Does he expect me to suck on it? Oh boy... but I have teased him twice already today with the bananas... perhaps it's fair to repay him...'_ Tentatively, her lips closed around his finger, and she softly started to suck away the mousse, her tongue twirling all around him.

Sheldon was in hell, but he never wanted her to stop. Each of her movements was sending bolts right down to his core, making his excitement almost painful. He swept another portion onto his finger and caressed her mouth with it. Amy was prepared this time and efficiently sucked it all clean. This time he moaned at her touch.

Sheldon couldn't contain himself any longer; he had to taste her lips now. So the next time it was not his finger, but his mouth descending on her, surprising her again. But she quickly recovered and kissed him back eagerly, her tongue dueling with his. _'Perfect. Sweet and hot at the same time,'_ he thought.

He hovered over her, and during their kiss she further reclined, so that he was now practically laying on top of her on the small couch. Amy didn't seem to bother, and her fingers began to sweep through his short cropped hair. This made Sheldon's need to feel her skin again even more unbearable. And all the time he could feel this torturous friction of her body against his crotch. With one hand he propped himself up in order to not crush her completely. His other hand was on her hip and his thumb had started to draw tiny circles there.

Amy began to move her mouth over to his collarbone and sucked very lightly on it. Sheldon groaned as he felt a wave of electricity run through him and bucked his hips towards her. In a low, rough voice he spoke into her ear, "Amy, please... I need to touch your skin so badly..."

She hesitated a moment, but then, to his utter joy, she managed to shrug off her blouse, and he was allowed to help her with her top, and then there was only her plain white bra left.

Amy felt quite self-conscious and started to fold her arms in front of her, but he caressed her arms and let them fall to her side to fully appreciate the view. "Perfect," he said in awe and then stroked her hips and her stomach tenderly. He moved further up and outlined the rim of her bra with two fingers, fascinated by the texture changes of the cotton material and her soft skin underneath.

"I am glad you hid this all along, they are too distracting."

"Well, you did ask me once to pull them out, but I hadn't felt the instant of Professor Tupperman's memorial to be appropriate. Your turn now," she said in a hushed tone, and together they removed his shirts as well.

"Hoo, boy," Amy gasped. She never had expected such a well-toned view in front of her. "Another fantasy come true," she murmured and gingerly touched his chest which made him shiver and unconsciously move his hips against her again to try to get some relief as his tension built up even more.

"Have you been working out lately?" She asked.

"Please, Amy. My time is too valuable for such nonsense. There's just the hackey sack, remember? I have improved it to 51 but you need to help me with that bra now!"

With her help he managed to get rid of it, and there she was before him in all her glory. "This is so much better than my dreams..."

Amy cocked an eyebrow at his comment. That was definitely something worth to discuss later. Right now, all her thoughts had stopped because Sheldon was erotically caressing her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and drew small circles with his thumbs over her nipples and loved the texture change as they hardened. "Fascinating," he marveled.

Amy was completely lost in these wonderful sensations. She closed her eyes and savored his touches. When he saw that she wasn't looking anymore, he became bolder and leaned forward to take one nipple in his mouth. She moaned as the throbbing in her nether regions intensified. She needed relief so badly now that she started grinding against him while her hands moved all around his firm chest. She could feel the rapid throbbing of his heartbeat.

But he wasn't finished with her. While his mouth moved on to her other breast, one of his hands trailed further down and opened the zipper of her skirt. Slowly he moved on and played with the elastic waistband of her white panties. Amy squirmed at his touch. _'Why does he move so agonizingly slow? Does he need encouragement now, after all that's happened already?'_

Sheldon wasn't sure if he was allowed to go further. He wanted to touch her there so badly, but this was different from Monday when they had been fully clothed. And he also had no clue what to do once he would reach her lady parts. But suddenly her hand came down on top of his and gently guided him further until he felt her arousal.

"Oh yes," Amy moaned.

"Oh boy, that's hot... and wet. Is this normal? How can you walk around like that? Does it have to be so wet?" He asked curiously.

"It's only like that when I'm near you."

"Can you... show me... how..." He bit his lip. "How... you like to be touched?"

_'I must be dreaming. Or I've already died and went to heaven...'_ Amy thought as she softly guided his hand. After a short time, she let his love for repetition take over. Guided by her soft moans, he found a rhythm she obviously liked. He had all the patience in the world and loved watching how her body reacted to his ministrations, still amazed that it was him who could do that to her.

She was close now, her legs started to tremble and her breathing became more labored.

"Are you not well?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

"I've never been better... just keep going!" Amy panted. So he did. And her flushed cheeks, her eyes closed in bliss and her hands grabbing his arms to tightly as she convulsed and moaned his name was the most beautiful sight to behold, he was so grateful for his eidetic memory.

With a sated smile, Amy stroked his chest again. It felt firm and strong, and his abs were enticing as well. _'How could he be such eye candy hidden under these shirts?'_ But the bulge in his pants must really feel uncomfortable now.

"Sheldon, that was wonderful. But it's your turn now... may I help you?"

"Oh no, you're not gonna talk about Penny again, are you?" He whined.

"No, this would now be the other way of helping..."

Amy softly made him lean back on the couch. He gulped and wasn't able to move anymore as she slowly reached out for him. She unzipped his pants, and then she slowly pulled his undies down a bit for him to come free. She was still sitting so close. Tentatively she gave him one slow stroke and he groaned. _'So beautiful, hard and soft at the same time.'_ But she felt rather insecure now.

"Sheldon... I've never done this before..."

"I hope so," he murmured and couldn't tear his eyes away from what she was doing. It took some instant Kolinahr not to come directly at her first touch, that would have been so embarrassing.

"Am I doing this right? Do you like it?" She didn't want to tease him, she had to know.

"Amy. There's nothing... you could possibly... do wrong. Except for stopping..." He said hoarsely. He already was so near to the edge, his knuckles were white clenching in fists and his brows furrowed in an attempt to maintain control. Then he felt her hot breath on his ear, and she whispered to him: "It's ok, Sheldon. Let go. I'll be there to catch you."

It was her words that sent him over the edge as he finally gave in to his feelings. "Oh yes, Amyyy..." He groaned. Amy already felt a hot tingling inside again just by watching him climaxing.

After a moment of awe-stricken silence, she got up to get him some tissues. "Here you go. You surely don't want to feel all sticky..." He gratefully accepted them.

"So what do we do now? What's the social protocol here?" He finally asked.

"How should I know?... We could cuddle."

"I assume we could do that for a while. It would be... convenient. I have still some time before Leonard wants to pick me up."

Even after what they just did, they both felt rather exposed now and begun dressing again. Sheldon put on his long-sleeved shirt and looked at Amy who had just slipped into her tank top - _'Oh dear, without the bra!'_ - and was reaching for her blouse. He stopped her by taking her hand. "Amy. Would you mind... staying like this for a while? I promise you won't be cold."

She raised an eyebrow to him, and he was rather sure that this was her curious face, so he had to explain further. "It's just... that I found out I liked touching your skin... not all the time of course, don't get your hopes up!" He finished when he saw her smile. "But if we have to cuddle anyway, we could as well do it properly." Even he knew that was a kind of lame excuse, but Amy just snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and indulged himself in stroking her bare arms and smelling the scent of her shampoo.

They just sat there for a while in comfortable silence. Finally Sheldon spoke again. "You know, Leonard will be devastated when I will be driving on my own soon."

"True, but he'll have to grow up and find other meanings in life," Amy replied.

"You're right. He can't depend on me all the time to be the glue that holds our social group together."

"And you made great progress. Have you already planned on taking the driver's exam soon?"

"I have thought about it. But there's something else on my mind... I couldn't stop thinking if your lips still taste as sweet as before without the dessert on them..."

Amy was already kissing him before he could finish. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh no, that must be Leonard already. How could I have lost track of the time?" Sheldon started to get in panic mode as re realized how they were looking, dressed like that. "Chop chop Amy, put on that cardigan, I will open the door!"

Amy complied and straightened her hair, secretly admiring his disheveled look. He had already opened the door when she realized that he forgot to put on his t-shirt over the other shirt he was wearing, and his hair was a mess.

Leonard realized that too and grinned smugly. "Hi Sheldon, Amy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Hello, Leonard. Why on earth would you think that?" And then Sheldon saw his t-shirt tossed over the couch. "Oh... that. Well... there's a perfectly logical reason for it, but I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Amy smiled at Sheldon, still standing next to the couch. "Well, good night Sheldon. Thank you for a wonderful date night."

He went over to her and collected his t-shirt. Despite Leonard standing at the door, date nights still ended with a kiss. He held her hips and his lips met hers tenderly. At the end of the kiss, he asked her in a low voice, hoping Leonard would not hear him, "How should I ever survive that grocery shopping?"

"Oh, that won't be so difficult, because eating bananas can lower the risk of heart attacks and strokes, and knowing you, we will buy plenty of them," Amy whispered back and smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I can't thank everyone in person as there were some guest comments, so I can only mention here how happy I am! This chapter was also read by hazelra7 in advance, thank you again for your help, you always have such great insights for keeping them IC! This time I have Sheldon think just one teeny-weeny reference from ep. 8x15, the troll manifestation, but in a different context, so I'm not sure if that even counts as spoiler. It really doesn't tell you anything about that episode. Uhm… as I got a bit carried away with the story, this will not be the final chapter as I had announced earlier, but one really final chapter 5 is yet to come:-)

**Saturday morning, Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue**

Sheldon was pacing the apartment nervously. He couldn't even recall the contents of the latest Dr. Who episode he had just watched during breakfast. His thoughts had been otherwise occupied and had nothing to do with solving proton decay in dark matter. He's had another one of these Amy dreams that were disturbing his sleeping patterns regularly recently.

It had been especially vivid this time. It still was a mystery how she had managed to get in that situation, but Amy had been covered in chocolate sauce and he had to help her getting clean. It was a mess indeed, but it didn't bother him. At that point he had realized that he was dreaming, but as he had already started cleaning her up… using a gustatory organ that was not originally intended for such tasks, he had to finish it… _'Oh no don't go there again,'_ he chastised himself. After a futile attempt to control his traitorous body with Kolinahr he had then been forced to another embarrassing session of self-abuse in order to finally catch some much needed sleep.

And soon real Amy would pick him up for grocery shopping. He was in hell. The chamomile tea he had just prepared wasn't helping to calm him down, either.

Leonard came down to the living room. Today was the part of the week he would be spending with Penny, so he was in a great mood. "Hey, what's up, buddy?" He greeted Sheldon and gave him a huge grin, feeling confident that even Sheldon couldn't manage to annoy him this morning.

Sheldon winced at Leonard talking to him as he hadn't registered him enter. "Why should anything be up? I have no idea what you are referring to!" He answered in an irritated tone.

"Whoa, relax. It's just a figure of speech. You seem tense today, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Not tense at all. Neither nervous nor tired." Sheldon wanted to put the tea mug back on the counter but hit the rim of the counter which made the rest of the tea spill over. "Son of a biscuit," he cursed as he went to get the kitchen roll. "Now I can start all over again." And he started to boil water for another tea.

"Ah, I get it," Leonard smiled. "It's your big grocery shopping day, right? And you'll have the apartment ALL for yourself tonight. That might be a reason for being nervous…"

Sheldon snorted in in an attempt of haughty derision. "We go grocery shopping all the time. And tonight is laundry night. Your point being…?"

"Well, you haven't made much effort, uhm, to hide the recent… progress in your relationship," Leonard said, thinking of two days ago when he picked up Sheldon after date night, and of course he hadn't forgotten the disturbing image of Amy clinging to him on the kitchen counter earlier this week…

Sheldon looked away. "You just have a tendency to arrive at… inappropriate times. And I don't see how that should be any of your business."

"It's not, you're right. I'm sorry." Leonard went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself. Sheldon went to sit in his spot on the couch with the tea mug in his hands.

After a while, Sheldon spoke again. "Leonard. How often do you think about Penny on an average day?"

'_Oh boy, he's got it bad,'_ Leonard thought. But he still was in a good mood, so he decided to play along. "I haven't counted. Well… even if she's not around, she's always on my mind when I wake up… and before I go to sleep, of course. And now that you mention it, also during the day, there are often little things that remind me of her…" And he smiled, thinking of his beautiful fiancée. "Why do you ask?" He said innocently when Sheldon hadn't responded yet.

"I fear… that I might be becoming obsessed with Amy... I can't get her out of my head. I have… troubles sleeping. I'm not functioning properly anymore. There's no way I could keep up on the Nobel track like this. And… we tried to put some control in it… but I think it backfired. How can I make this stop?"

"Just… give it some time. It will get easier."

"That's the best advice you have? I am indeed attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis…"

"Then talk about it with Amy. She will understand."

Before Sheldon could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Leonard called and Amy entered.

"Hi Amy," Leonard said.

"You're early," Sheldon stated, still sitting in his spot. He tried not to pay too much attention to her standing there, but couldn't help his eyes already roaming all over her body.

"Hello Leonard. And good morning to you, too, Sheldon," Amy said calmly. "I'm only a few minutes too early. I guess I was just excited to be spending the morning with you." She smiled at him, but couldn't quite decipher his intense gaze at her.

She continued, "I'm sorry, but I just overheard your last sentence. What is it that I will understand?"

Sheldon's face instantly changed into panic face. "Let's talk about that later," – _'or not at all…'_ And he quickly stood up to put the tea mug in the sink and get his bag. "Come on, we have some shopping to do."

**Amy's car outside 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue:**

They went down the stairs in thoughtful silence. Amy knew it was never wise to pressure him, but she was curious about what he might have talked to Leonard, and at times like that she got the impression that he always opened up to Leonard or Penny about problems he was dealing with, but never to her. She tried to suppress it, but couldn't help to feel a bit sad about it. Wasn't their relationship based on honesty and trust?

They arrived at her car and she let him have the driver's seat like they had done all week. "So, is it later now?" Amy asked tentatively when they were both seated.

"Well, this is how the universe works, so it's always later, never the other way round," Sheldon answered evasively.

"Sheldon, will you please talk to me what's wrong? Is this about our… recent activities? Is it too much? Would you prefer to be alone?" – _'I knew it was all too good to be true… There he goes, shutting off again…'_ she thought, trying to keep a casual tone and not to let show her disappointment.

Sheldon was silent; his hands were gripping the steering wheel. He didn't look at her. Just as Amy thought he wouldn't respond at all, his voice came out roughly as he slowly started to speak. "Being on my own… doesn't help anymore. I can't get those… images of you out of my head. My eidetic memory is feeling like a curse lately. You… distract me, you haunt me… day and night. No, it's not too much. It's never enough! I can't get anything done anymore. I know we talked about it earlier this week, but all this banana stuff just made it worse. I'm feeling completely enslaved by my limbic system. That's not an acceptable condition. It's a wonder the rest of the human race has evolved at all!"

Then he turned his head towards her, his eyes now a fiery gaze. "You want to know what's going on in this great brain of mine?" Amy wasn't so sure anymore, but she was thrilled by his gravel voice and his darkened eyes staring at her. She didn't trust her voice right now, so she just nodded.

"Just when I saw you come in this morning, with your smile and your shiny hair… and all your fancy body parts I have memorized, now hidden underneath those layers of clothing… all I could think about was kissing you senseless… not like mommies and daddies do, but so hard you would forget who and where you were. And how I would take you right there against the door and… ravage you until you'd scream my name, over and over! Happy now of what I've become?"

Amy's breathing had become ragged as she listened to him. His words always intrigued her, but hearing him speak to her like that was so… hot. She didn't know what to say. Good thing that she was sitting, as she felt all weak and wobbly now.

He leaned over to her, and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he continued with a low voice near to her ear, "Help me Amy. Even I know that can't be normal. I'm out of control, I feel like I'm finally going mad… you've got to stop me…" and his hand came up to her knee while he nuzzled in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Sheldon… I had no idea," Amy finally whispered.

"Amy… I mean it. You have to stop me now." But as his hand slid further up the inside of her thigh, Amy couldn't stand it anymore. She took his face in both hands and kissed him hard. He responded instantly and let his tongue roll around hers urgently. His hand had reached her tights area above her panties now, and Amy moaned into his mouth at the touch.

_But wait, hadn't he asked her for help?_ And here she was, taking advantage of him – or the other way round, depending on the viewpoint. It felt so good, it was such a turn-on to be desired in that way… but she had to stop him, he relied on her. Reluctantly, Amy broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily and looked at each other with dilated pupils.

When she was able to speak again, she said, "Sheldon… we can control this… Penny told me it will get easier with time; we won't feel this overwhelming urge all the time. I love you, and we're in this together. We can have it all. We can still get all the Nobel prizes we want."

"We? Does that mean you… feel the same way?" Sheldon looked at her in wonder. He knew she had these hippy dippy feelings because she was a girl, but this here… whatever that was… was much more intense.

"Oh, I've felt so overwhelmed for a long time. You think you're a control freak, but imagine the enormous amount of self-constraint I had to exercise. I'm quite a pro now," she smiled.

"So we'll go shopping now, and then… would you like to stay later? Leonard's with Penny today." He bit his lip, smiling sheepishly at her.

'_Don't get your hopes up. He's still a flight risk. Staying might just mean to help him put away the groceries.'_ - "I'd love to. Do you want to drive now?"

"I can do it. At least then I have to concentrate on the road and not so much on all your alluring womanly parts next to me."

**Stairway of 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue:**

Grocery shopping had been a wild ride. They had spent an unnecessary long time in the produce department of the grocery store with Sheldon ogling the bananas and her lips. They had been there quite early, so there weren't much other people around. During an unobserved moment he had grabbed her butt and kissed her not so chastely until they had to come up for air again. Also at the checkout it had been so tempting to have her stand in front of him while they unpacked their cart, but he had restrained himself – at least from time to time he seemed to have some self-control left.

The ride back home had been a haze. He didn't feel he could concentrate on the traffic, so he had asked Amy to drive. He wanted to touch her so badly he had to clamp his hands between his knees. His eyes were glued on her legs shifting on the pedals. But he soon noticed that was a bad idea for regaining control, so he forced himself to look out of the window.

Now they were getting Sheldon's stuff back to 4A. Amy had one carryout bag and Sheldon was walking up the stairs behind her with two other bags, getting more distressed by the view in front of him.

After the second flight of stairs, he couldn't endure it anymore. "Amy. Could you stop wiggling your hips in front of me?"

"I'm not wiggling anything. I'm just walking up the stairs the same way I always do."

"Whatever it is, just stop it."

"And how do you suggest I get upstairs? Are you gonna sweep me up in your arms?" Amy joked.

"Maybe I will." There was his hoarse voice from earlier in the car again. Amy shivered when she recalled his words. Was he going to act on it? She hurried up the rest of the stairs, not sure what would await her, once inside.

**Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue**

After they had entered, Amy went straight to the counter and started unpacking the bag. She needed some manual work to calm down. Sheldon hadn't assaulted her yet. – _'Come on, did you really expect this?' _She thought, however weirdly disappointed.

Sheldon was standing close to her and tried to keep busy with the contents of his own bags. _'The concept of coitus is ridiculous and off-putting. The concept of coitus is ridiculous and off-putting. The concept of…'_

"Sheldon, where do you want me to put those fruits here?" Amy interrupted his mantra, holding up a bag of apples, kiwis and of course the bananas.

'_In your mouth, preferably.'_ – "Uhm… let me get you a bowl."

When he got it for her from the cupboard, they both reached for the bananas at the same time. Their hands met, and Sheldon felt a bolt of lightning zip through his body. Amy must have felt it too, as her mouth opened in surprise.

"Just an electrostatic discharge, simply caused by an imbalance of the electron distribution," he said in a final attempt to calm down, but was mesmerized by the look in her eyes. He was getting better with recognizing 'Amy faces', and he was quite certain that was the look from earlier in the car before she kissed him.

That was all it took. Sheldon closed the distance to Amy, swept her up in his arms and sat her on the counter. Their lips met, not in a tender way, more hungrily, but neither of them complained. Amy got a chance to suck on his lower lip, but then his tongue entered her urgently, and his hands had already unbuttoned the first buttons of her cardigan as he stepped between her legs, and Amy held on to his arms, her skirt riding up to her thighs. Sheldon loved this angle as there was no height difference between them in this position, and he deepened the kiss even more.

Amy's cheeks were flushed, her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded by the torrent of lovemaking Sheldon bestowed upon her. It was so exciting to be desired in such a way. She could feel his arousal pressing into her and wrapped her legs around him, never wanting to let him go. Their tongues were still dancing vigorously around each other. He had finished off her cardigan buttons, and she shrugged it off. Her arms then moved up to his head and were now grabbing his short cropped hair, holding him tightly to her.

But somewhere in the recess of her mind she remembered their talk earlier in the car about needing her to help him… and to stop him. She didn't want to, but she had to make sure they were on the same page here. Reluctantly she broke the kiss, both panting heavily and Sheldon's lips trying to capture hers again.

"Sheldon, is this really… what you want? I can't have you run away again… if you decide otherwise later… There's only so much I can take…"

Sheldon looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "What? Running where? Not gonna happen… I'm already crazy about you… might as well go all the way." He took a deep breath and his speech became more lucid. "My working assumption is… it might get easier to give in to those urges… not all the time of course. But suppressing them doesn't work anymore. Been there, done that… all day already…"

That was all she needed to hear, and she pulled him back into her and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Sheldon started to rub against her again, and Amy moaned at the torturous friction of him pushing into her center. His hands were now working on the buttons of her blouse while his mouth trailed down to her neck where he had started to expose her skin. He smiled in delight when he realized there weren't any additional layers underneath it this time. She even wore a bra that unclasped at the front! His smile then changed into a moan, because Amy's mouth had found his earlobe and was sucking eagerly on it.

He didn't bother to take her clothes off anymore, he just went directly for the bra and then took her nipple in his mouth, swirled his tongue around and sucked on it lightly. All the time he cupped her breasts in his hands and while he kissed one, he moved his thumb over the other one, fascinated how it hardened at his touch. _'Now that's something pleasant to suck on,'_ he thought as his mouth moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

The throbbing in Amy's center had become nearly unbearable. This was it. She needed to have him now. Her fingers fumbled frantically with the button and the zipper of his trousers, and then she had finally freed him. He groaned as she gave him one slow stroke.

Amy moved even nearer to him to the rim of the counter, put her arms behind her to hold her weight and pushed up her bottom. He got the hint and his hands moved beneath her skirt and yanked her tights and panties down together. She looked so gorgeous just sitting on her skirt that had ridden up all the way revealing her thighs.

Then she heard his hoarse voice next to her ear. "Amy… This is the last… remnant… of control… I might have left. … Do you wish… to continue?" – _'No, don't stop me now, don't stop me now, don't stop me now…'_

"You are crazy indeed… if you think… I would want to stop… at this point!"

And she wrapped her hand around him and guided him inside. With one long stroke he buried himself deep inside her. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, it was just an odd sensation at first. Then her walls clenched him tightly, and she pulled him into her for another deep kiss.

Sheldon was in trouble now. He was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. It was all so hot and tight and wet, and he could feel her pulsing around him, too many impressions at the same time, too much tension built up… He hadn't even started to move as he completely lost it. "Oh dear lord, oh no, Amyyy…" he groaned as he emptied inside her.

He was so embarrassed, he just wanted to hide and never look her in the eyes again. "That's not how it's supposed to be! I can do better than this, I promise. I'll prove it to you. Just need some time now…"

But she tightly held him in her embrace and then turned his chin up to have him look at her. "Shh, it's okay. You worry too much. Just stay with me and hold me."

She was so calm and understanding. _'How could she be when I've just made such a fool of myself?'_ And then she kissed him, sweet and tenderly, and he melted in her touch and started to kiss her back. He was still inside her and she had her legs wrapped around him firmly. _'I can't let him go now. Who knows what he will do if he thinks he might be a failure. I need to convince him…'_

Amy's hands had trailed up beneath his shirts, caressing his back. _'Look at us, I can't believe he's still got all his shirts on after all that just happened…' _His arms that had hung limply by his sides started to move again on their own accord and advanced towards her hips.

Amy softly nipped at his lower lip, and he granted her entrance. They didn't kiss as urgently as they had before, but took their time now. Their tongues lapped languidly against each other, but somehow this seemed even more erotically as before.

Suddenly, Sheldon felt himself twitching deep down, and Amy had noticed it too. She clamped her walls around him in response, and he felt himself slowly growing inside her. Tentatively, he made a small move. That felt so good! But he needed to take care of Amy now first. He started to cup her breasts, they felt so soft and warm in his hands, and then his thumbs drove lazy circles around her nipples again. Amy moaned at his touch and arched her back towards him.

They found a steady rhythm now, their tongues moving synchronically with their hips. But soon he felt the tension build up again, and he moved his hand down to caress her where they were joined. He made the same movements she had shown him she liked last time, and soon he had her writhing and undulating before him, and their movements became more erratic. They had to come up for air and broke the kiss.

He had to warn her this time. "Amy. I am so close… again… right now…"

"Me too… just keep going… oh so good…"

And then his mouth descended on her neck, sucking on the vein pulsing there, and his fingers pressed down on her hard, while he kept pumping into her. And that finally got him to hear her call his name, "Sheeeldon… oh yes… that's it…. hoo boy!"

As she convulsed around him, he followed her, his face still buried in her neck. "So good, oh yeah, Amyyy…"

They clung to each other until the trembling subsided. He finally slipped out of her and clumsily got his pants back on. Amy smiled at him and re-buttoned her blouse. "Sheldon… that was so wonderful. You are amazing!"

"But…"

She cut him off. "Don't you dare think otherwise! It was perfect."

A lopsided grin started to spread across his face. "Got it. I'm amazing. Of course you're right."

'_There's his ego back again, everything's alright,'_ Amy thought happily. "So… I assume we can cuddle now?" She asked him, hoping to establish a new routine – after all, they had already set a precedence for it last time.

Sheldon wasn't really compelled by the idea of cuddling anymore, but he would not need to have her know that. This way, he could still try to bargain something out of it. But something else was more urgent now. "I need to shower first. Boy, that were a lot of body fluids! And then we could do that… if I can choose a movie to watch…"

"I guess that's a fair proposal. But next time, it will be my choice."

"Mh-hm," Sheldon murmured as he kissed her tenderly – after all, that's what they had just done after the first time, so he was just following protocol here.

Amy had prepared tea in the meantime. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him when he came back in fresh clothes, his hair still damp from the shower. _'Too bad he's fully clothed again… but I'd love to run my hands through his hair again…'_ But she had to clean herself up in the bath and only shortly stopped when she went past him to inhale his scent of talcum. When she came back, he had inserted the Firefly pilot into the DVD player and was waiting for her.

"You'll love this, it's science fiction mixed with cowboy elements just like your Little House series. I will not promise too much if I tell you you're gonna have your world rocked on my couch!" He told her excitedly.

"Oh well, yes, we did that already…" Amy answered and happily snuggled into his arms.

After having cuddled through the pilot, Amy finally started to get up. "Well, that wasn't too bad, actually. I'd even say that I would not object to no longer characterizing this show as not being worthwhile to watch. But I guess I ought to be going now."

Sheldon suddenly grabbed her hand. "Amy. Stay with me tonight." Despite his bold proposal he looked so vulnerable as he tried to hold her gaze and bit his lip nervously.

Amy's mouth opened in surprise. This was one sentence she surely hadn't expected from Sheldon. But on the other hand, just a week ago she would have laughed at anyone with the slightest suggestion of what had happened today – or during the last days already. "Sheldon. I must say… I'm intrigued. But… I've got to get my groceries back home. And you have laundry night. And frankly… are you just asking me because Leonard's not here and you don't want to be alone?"

"If that were the case, I would have found ways to make him stay. No… I've been meaning to ask you for some time now. But I've been scared. I'm not anymore."

"Oh, Sheldon… I feel honored. Hoo yes, I would love to spend the night with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Thank you again for all your lovely reviews! You make me so happy! And like the last two chapters, I want to thank hazelra7 for reading and helping me again! I am truly sorry for having kept you waiting so long, but I had some kind of blockage about how to continue from here. Because I'm so slow, there are no real spoilers anymore in this chapter, just one small reference to ep. 8x17, the colonization application, so I hope nothing will be spoiled here. Kudos to everyone who gets my tiny x-files reference (it's something Sheldon says)...

**Saturday evening, Apartment 4A, 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue**

When Sheldon Cooper had a feeling, he knew it. And now he was happy. Simply as that. He just sat in his spot on the couch and smiled to himself, reminiscing about recent events.

Last week had been fascinating. Amy was a genius indeed. She was understanding him - as always -, giving him control, getting him to accept his urges, and even making him want to act upon them... It still made him blush when he thought about what had happened on the kitchen counter just some hours ago. He wondered if he would ever be able to prepare food there again without displaying a goofy grin all over his face. Of course he had sanitized the whole area later, one could never be too cautious about all those germs floating around everywhere.

One tiny thought had been nagging him, though. He knew what Amy thought of romance. She once told him she deserved it. And well... even with what he knew about that, he was not sure whether somewhere in the multiverse their first time would be considered as romantic. _'In a world where losing one's virginity on the kitchen counter is defined as romantic, how does one celebrate Valentine's day? I would probably end up being stripped, uhm strapped, on a table… whoa whoa whoa better stop here…'_ But she knew what she was getting into with him, didn't she? And he hadn't heard her complain earlier today...

He knew he wasn't easy to live with and took a lot for granted. But he was sure Amy knew how much he treasured her, because she had purchased new batteries earlier today for her electronic picture frame from Christmas. With the number of days passed since then and the estimated current and voltage required to display his message, he could easily deduce that she must have listened to it approximately 37 minutes each day, plus/minus six minutes. It made him sad when he thought of all those stupid people in the world who were missing such fun facts in their lives because they just couldn't perform the simplest calculations. And then he thought of Amy listening to his voice from the frame, and it made him happy again. At times like this, he thought he was finally getting the hang of this emotion stuff that had vexed him for so long before Amy.

Amy. He would show her tonight how much he treasured her. Because it was quite simple actually. Amy being happy would make him happy as well, and that was a good thing. Why hadn't he thought of this years ago? Looking forward to her arrival, he had prepared banana muffins from one of his Meemaw's recipes. She would love them. The apartment still had this yummy smell from the baking. The harp concerto was ready to go in the CD player. And he even went out of his usual routine and changed laundry night to laundry prevening. It was a strange feeling to have it finished so early, but he guessed that were just the things one does for love...

However, when there were knocks on the door again four minutes too early like in the morning, he thought about needing to have a talk with her about punctuality, or her lacking of it. But when he opened the door, there was Raj standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, not too pleased with this turn of events.

"Hi, bro. I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and then I thought, oh there's my dear old friend Sheldon, and he's all alone tonight with Leonard being at Penny's, and I should just go to him and cheer him up, and here I am!" Raj grinned, not quite convincingly.

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that Emily has to work again tonight and you would be alone?"

"Of course not, and I'm not alone at all. There's always a beautiful lady waiting for me at home."

_'Well, that's an interesting thought. If I ever were to get a pet again, I would take Amy with me... just as a precaution. One can never be sure what blood-thirsty creatures they have caged up in these pet stores. She could scare them away... And then we would choose something we both like… well, there I go compromising again, even in my thoughts... We would be responsible for it… and it certainly would have to last a long time, like our love…'_

While Sheldon was lost in his thoughts, Raj was still going on. "…And it has neither to do with the fact that Howard is having dinner with Bernadette and they threw me out after having received extremely helpful relationship advice. So what's cracking? You're up to some halo or vintage games or whatever… ohh that smells delicious, you shouldn't have!" Raj smiled as he went past him into the apartment.

That got Sheldon out of the zone. "I haven't invited you in, and... take your fingers off that muffin, that's for Amy!"

"Ohh, that's nice! Hey, you've been planning something, and it's not even date night! Dude, that's so romantic! So we're here in a threesome, how great is that! Let's think of what we could do then…"

"I'll tell you what we can do. I will spend the evening with Amy, and you will go home."

"Oh come on, Sheldon, just let me stay a bit, no one else has time, and it's not like you're doing anything private."

In that moment, Amy came up the stairs with her overnight bag. She had heard the last words and saw Sheldon squirming a bit at Raj's statement.

"Hi, Sheldon. Hello, Rajesh." Amy greeted them as she entered, careful not to initiate any physical contact that a casual bystander might interpret as intimacy. She would have loved to tell Penny about what happened earlier today, but she neither wanted to embarrass Sheldon, nor threaten their little experiment on them.

"Hello, Amy. Right on time," Sheldon smiled at her. He instantly felt a warm tingling all inside just from seeing her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It had just been some hours, but he had already missed her. She looked so... radiant, as if the sun had suddenly come up through the clouds and warmed him all over. She was wearing her cardigan with the colorful stripes which he hadn't seen for some time now, the one she wore when she had kissed him for the first time nearly four years ago. _'Oh great, now I am thinking of kissing her again, and she just came in here...'_

"Hello Amy. You look very nice, like a blossoming flower, beaming at the first rays of sunlight in the morning…" Raj tried to compliment her, but was interrupted by an irritated Sheldon.

"Yes, we are all aware of her beauty, and you can leave now." Sheldon stated matter-of-factly. After another petulant look at Raj, his eyes were back on Amy's lips.

_'Hoo, did he even realize that he complimented me? And what is he looking at?'_ Amy thought, completely oblivious to Raj's compliment before that. She said, "Sheldon, be nice. If Rajesh has come all the way to visit you, you could at least offer him a beverage. We'll still have all nigh… are the stars out already, just have a look out of the window…" she tried to correct herself and went to the window, trying to put her bag down there without Raj noticing it.

Raj cooed, "Ohhh, a romantic sleep-over, that's what your bag was for! I am so glad for you guys! Haven't I told you Amy, just be patient and it will be worth the wait!" and then he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"It wasn't so bad when he couldn't talk to women," Amy muttered and went to Sheldon at the counter watching him preparing tea. His back was turned towards her, and she could freely admire his lanky form with all the muscles just in the right places, and how he moved with a cat-like elegance as he put water in the boiler. She was near enough to smell his scent of baby powder -_ oh how she would love to wrap her arms around him now… cop a feel of this firm tushie perhaps as well_ - and then he turned towards her with a hint of a smile on his face as he noticed her eyes quickly turning up to his face again.

"Sheldon, you, ehm, that smells delicious! Have you been baking for me?" Amy tried to divert from checking him out, and she was indeed flattered by his efforts.

"They're my Meamaw's banana muffins," Sheldon said and wiggled his eyebrows at her jokingly. He didn't believe they would still need the banana catalyst, but it was fun.

Raj shouted from the couch: "You guys really seem to be digging the bananas lately…"

They came back to the couch and sat down. Sheldon handed Raj a cup of tea. "Here's your tea in a to-go cup, make of that what you want," he told him and pointed to the door to emphasize.

But Raj was curious now. "No, no, wait, I think I'm onto something! It's like these murder-mystery dinners, you're trying to give me hints, only the food is missing..." And he looked longingly towards the muffins. "I just remembered that Sheldon was quite agitated last time I talked with Emily about feeding Cinnamon bananas… now that I come to think of it, I don't remember that you really explained what you were doing in your room where no girls are allowed."

Amy blushed and couldn't look Sheldon in the eyes, and Sheldon's face was twitching nervously as he tried to come up with a smart reply. "Uhm, I told you we were discussing an experiment!"

Raj beamed at them: "Of course you were. You've turned from theory to experiments involving biology and mechanics."

"That's none of your business, and it's private!" Sheldon retorted.

"I bet it is, just like the way you're gazing at her," Raj grinned.

"I do not_ gaze_ at Amy," Sheldon snorted.

Amy seemed to be fascinated with her tea cup which she firmly grasped between her hands and had no intention to talk about any experiments.

Sheldon couldn't stand the tension anymore. He blurted out: "We made out. I had to kiss her, alright? How could anyone be around this adorable little lump of wool and not fall in love with her?"

Amy's full-blown smile was the best reward he could get. She just got two compliments in a row from Sheldon! She then turned to Raj and gave him one of the muffins, "I'm sorry Rajesh. The only hint I remember from Sheldon was the to-go cup. Please take one of the muffins for the ride, I'm sure Sheldon wouldn't mind," at that she silenced Sheldon's upcoming protest with a look. "But you should probably go now."

"Oh, that's so unfair! Even Sheldon gets more fun than me," Raj complained as he stood up to leave.

As he went down the stairs, he texted Leonard: _'Shamy sleepover is happening! Don't disturb. If all goes well you might be able to move out earlier than anticipated...'_

...

Finally sitting alone on the couch with Sheldon, Amy started, "Well, so much for our experiment. It seems like neither Penny nor Leonard were the first to find out about our banana-triggered activities. So I guess we've both been wrong…"

She was interrupted by Sheldon who suddenly pulled her onto him on the couch and kissed her passionately. Amy hadn't seen that coming, but Sheldon had been full of anxiety since Amy had arrived and Raj hadn't left, and that banana talk hadn't helped at all. In spite of his distaste for public displays of affection, he surely got the hang of it once they were alone.

Amy's mouth opened in surprise which he took as encouragement to delve his tongue into her. She had to support herself on his chest to not crush him. She could feel his muscles underneath his shirts as he moved his hands towards the small of her back, pressing her to him. Her senses were overwhelmed with his touches and his smell –_ 'Did he put on extra baby powder today?'_ He tasted like cake, sweet and delicious, she had to have more of him as her tongue went eagerly probing around his own.

Sheldon was practically lying on the couch now with Amy on top of him, kissing him senseless. When she trailed her hot mouth down to his collarbone, he moaned and started grinding into her with his hands already beneath her blouse. Her cardigan had somehow been disposed of and hung over the edge of the couch.

But in his haze he somehow remembered his earlier plan to give her the romance she deserved. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and stroked her cheeks tenderly. Amy looked at him confused with heavy-lidded eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she asked in a rough voice.

"Can't go all wild on you… again… you deserve better… more romance…" He panted, still in need of air to process his thoughts.

But Amy had made up her mind now. "No, no more teasing, Sheldon. This is exactly what I deserve. Now that I know what this feels like, you will not make me wait any more." She leant closer into him until her lips were brushing his earlobe and whispered, "You're gonna make love to me now." That being said, she took his hand and pulled him up and towards his bedroom.

And all Sheldon could do was hurrying up behind her.

...

In his room, Amy had Sheldon sit down on the bed and stood right before him, starting to unbutton her blouse. Sheldon was enjoying the view too much already and was struggling to remain in control. Reciting Euler's constant seemed to help a bit._ '2.71828 18284 59045…'_

Amy smiled at him. "I've got a little surprise for you." And off went the blouse.

_'…74118 86145 5645 WHAT?'_ - "Oh dear lord, Amy. Flag underwear? If I had known this sooner…"

"Yes?" And the skirt came next.

"Uhm…" –_ 'Great, now I can start all over… which constant was it again…'_ – "The 8.2 points… are going up… right now… Just… how long… have you been wearing this?"

"Well, you should already know I have just changed this afternoon at home. But if you are referring to purchasing these undergarments, I got the idea after our double date with Penny and Leonard. I thought, hey what's life without whimsy? I can get me some underwear that's fun to wear…"

While she explained, Amy stepped even closer to Sheldon. If his dilated pupils, short breathing and… things going up were any indication, she would not have to feel shy around him ever again. He looked at her in awe like she was some delicate flower, afraid to touch her.

Amy continued in a low voice: "I've got quite a collection for date nights."

"There... there's more of it where that came from?" Sheldon was stunned.

"Oh sure. I could give you a private fun with flags show some day... We could play 'if you can explain it, it comes off'..."

And then she swayed her hips a bit and moved around to give him full view of her ample posterior as she bent down and slowly removed her thin tights.

Sheldon gulped. She was standing so near to him, he could feel the heat radiating off her. As she was swaying lightly, her soft hair moved over her pale shoulders. So much skin, just for him to see. Then he realized that she was teasing him, and even more, he liked it!

He truly was intrigued now. Two could play this game. "Al.. alright. That's an easy one. You're wearing the Texan lone star flag. It symbolizes an independent spirit - that we clearly are..." And he traced the outline of the star that was printed on the back of her panties with his finger, noticing her shivering at this touch.

"The blue background represents loyalty, of which I can assure you as well..." And now both his hands were caressing her posterior through the blue fabric of the panties, eliciting a soft moan from her that went right to his groin. But he wasn't finished yet.

He softly grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her into his lap, feeling the torturous friction of her buttocks against him. She leaned her back into his chest, and he inhaled the intoxicating smell of her anti-dandruff shampoo. _'Oh really? Even her shampoo turns me on now?'_ He thought and moved her silky hair a bit to the side to place a tender kiss on her neck. A whole bunch of butterflies were eagerly turning somersaults in her stomach at his touches.

"The red part stands for bravery..." Accompanying his words, his hands moved upwards over her belly. "As I feel very brave having you here in my room all alone..." And his right hand traced the red fabric of her bra. When he cupped her breast softly over her bra, Amy's head fell back onto his shoulder, and he heard her soft "oh yes" next to his ear.

"And finally the white region here... depicts purity," and his left hand came up as well and cupped her left breast which was clad in white cloth from behind. Amy's breath was coming out in short puffs now, and his own breathing had become ragged. In a husky voice he continued, "Although I'm not so sure if this still applies here, given all my thoughts about you lately..."

He kissed her neck hungrily while his hands caressed her breasts through the thin material of her bra. Amy hummed and arched her back against him. She moved her head to the side to give him better access for kissing her neck.

His hands had come around to her back now. "However beautiful your underwear is…. I'm afraid it has to go now… I'm just following the rules of your game here..." She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he spoke in a low, rough tone very close to her ear. Then he softly nibbled on her earlobe as he unclasped the bra.

Amy turned around in his arms, now only clad in her panties, and he was hypnotized by her soft breasts slightly swaying by her movement. Before he could stroke them again, she pulled his shirts up. "There are way too many frustrating layers of clothing on you," she murmured and pulled both of them off at once.

With both of them sitting bare-chested on the bed, Amy straddling him, their upper bodies were in full contact as his lips found hers again finally. Tongues eagerly probing, Amy's fingers were digging into his back. Sheldon's hands were on her hips first, pulling her close to him. But as she definitely wasn't going anywhere, they wandered back to her breasts, cupping them gently and swirling his thumbs around her already hardened nipples.

Amy was soon getting frustrated with the torturous friction of him against her center, and she was sure he felt the same, considering his erratic movements and his hands that had moved back to her bottom, pressing her into him desperately. She broke their kiss and fumbled with his pants.

"Sheldon," she panted in his ear. "I'm so ready… need you inside, now!"

She got off him and removed her own panties as he struggled with his pants. Then he sat there in all his glory, and she gently pushed him back and climbed onto him. She gave him one firm stroke, and he groaned and bucked in her hand. His eyes were closed tightly and his breath came out in short puffs. He was such a beautiful sight, and she loved that she could do this to him.

"Aiimeee… take it slow… or this will be over all too soon again," he hissed through gritted teeth because he felt all too close to the edge again._ 'Think of Howard not understanding Euler's constant... 2.71828 18284 59045…'_ He desperately chanted in his head.

Amy still held him in her hand and guided him as she slowly lowered herself onto him. "Ohh yes," she moaned, excited by this new contact angle. Sheldon wished she would stop talking in this seducing voice. It still was an overwhelming feeling to be inside her, but he was better prepared this time and knew what to expect, so at least he didn't embarrass himself instantly.

She started to move slowly on him, and his hands moved up to her breasts again, circling and softly pinching her nipples in between the strokes. She arched her back to him, reveling his touches. But he had to make sure that he wouldn't come first. "Amy… would you mind… touching yourself?" He panted and bit his lip as he watched her with heavy-lidded eyes. She blinked at him in surprise at his bold request, and at the husky voice in which he expressed it, but then she slowly lowered her hand down between her thighs where they were joined.

_'Don't look at her, bad idea…74118 86145 5645…'_ Sheldon chanted again and drew his eyes away from her hands to her eyes. But the look on her face was even more erotic to watch than what she was doing down there. He was mesmerized by her eyes rolling back, hooded all over because he asked her to touch herself. And all this time she was still riding him, howdy was it magic!

Sheldon felt her movements become faster and more erratic on him. Amy's heart pounded heavily, and as she touched his chest for support with her other hand, his fierce heartbeat seemed to be matching hers. She never wanted this to stop, she had never felt such an intimate connection with anyone. Amy felt a hot tingling all inside building up fervidly, much faster than anticipated, and suddenly she convulsed around him, moaning his name, "Sheeeldon, oh yes… oh so good…"

And that was finally his cue to let go as well, "Oh dear lord, oh yes, Amyyy…" he groaned as he came inside her.

Amy snuggled up into his arm and they cuddled until their breathing became more even again. He stroked her back absent-mindedly and smiled at her. He never imagined to feel so peacefully and content with a beautiful naked Amy in his arms.

As he slowly came back to his senses, he needed to clean up. He was still a creature of habit, of course. "Amy. I'm not running away, but I need to shower now... And then we should taste the muffins."

"Pun intended?"

"I'm sorry, what pun?"

Amy just grinned and gave him a pat on the bottom as he stood up to leave for the bathroom. She always wanted to to that. She heard him mumble 'Vixen' as he grabbed his robe and smiled over his shoulder as he left the room. He made a mental note to research the etymology of muffins later. Amy sunk deeper into the pillows, closed her eyes in bliss and inhaled his scent all around her while she waited for his return.

...

After Amy had refreshed herself as well, they finally ate the delicious muffins while Amy listened to the harp music and Sheldon watched her fingers dance to it. They didn't talk much, so according to Sheldon's definition it was a magical evening. He even put his arm around Amy on the couch, so it was magical for her as well. But they were already tired from today's activities, so they decided to call it a night soon.

"Will you come to bed with me Amy?" Sheldon's voice came out more husky than he intended. Amy just watched his mouth move, mesmerized by his lips. "Uhm, to sleep with me... in a sleeping manner," he tried to explain awkwardly. "I mean... you really wore me out, woman..." he finished sleepily.

"I understand. I feel rather exhausted as well... in a good way," Amy answered dreamily.

Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She had been patient for two years now, but this felt as good a time as any to ask him. She grinned at him wickedly. "So tell me, has this been as frequent, intense and whimsically inventive as you always imagined it to be?"

Sheldon gasped at her in surprise, his hand stopping dead on her hip where he had been drawing lazy circles unconsciously. "Wha... why..." he gulped. "Why would you say that?"

_'So it's true... and I've rendered my boyfriend speechless,'_ Amy thought and smiled. "Don't worry, Barry has been a perfect gentleman," she said.

"But Penny obviously hasn't... aren't you mad at me?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, I admit I was a bit annoyed at first, but then I felt... intrigued that it was obviously on your mind. So it sort of got my hopes up... that you would act upon it some day..."

"Seems like you were right about that. So we're good?" He asked tentatively.

"Yup, really good." And Amy kissed him tenderly.

"Good," Sheldon exhaled.

"There's one 'Little House' secret of my own which I've been wanting to tell you about... if Penny hasn't spilled the beans about that as well already..."

Now it was Sheldon's time to grin wickedly. "If this is about your fanfiction, I've already read it. And I liked it… a lot. Don't you read your reviews?"

"What… who… uhm." This was certainly not what Amy had expected.

"Penny is not responsible for everything. Howard told me," Sheldon explained.

"Oh." Amy was still speechless.

"I have one question though… Would you mind reading it to me sometime? I was told you did it for Penny and Bernadette already, so it should not be a big deal…"

"Oh. Uhm. Believe me, reading it to you of all people is quite a deal… But I would love to…"

"Good. I love listening to your voice." He smiled warmly at her. Then he took her hand and got up from the couch. "And now chop chop, it's time for bed!"

They finally readied themselves for bed. Despite what they had already done, Sheldon was used to wearing his pajamas, and Amy had brought her nightgown, but one of her shorter ones that just went over her knees.

They laid down next to each other. "Well, good night then, and nice dreams," Amy smiled at him and wanted to place a good-night kiss on his cheek, but Sheldon had moved his head towards her in the meantime and their lips met, sliding smoothly over each other. His hand came up to softly brush her cheek and swept through her hair. He loved to touch her hair, it felt so soft and smooth... but he really needed his full eight hours sleep. "You bet I will... sleep tight, Amy."

Amy didn't ask for cuddling, she didn't want to go all boa constrictor over him. She just moved her foot over to stroke his leg, and he didn't complain. Soon they were sound asleep.

...

With the first rays of sunlight beaming through the curtains the next morning, Amy awoke with a warm feeling all around her. Her still dozy mind registered an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, a leg entangled with hers and something hard poking her rear end from behind.

During sleep, Sheldon had unconsciously cuddled over to her and was now spooning her from behind. This was even better than her fantasies. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, but from his even breathing she assumed that he was still sleeping soundly.

It was like one of her dreams come true. Entangled by real Sheldon, enveloped in his arms, smelling his scent all around her, this wonderful talcum powder mixed with something uniquely Sheldon, and feeling the undeniable proof of him wanting her, even in his sleep. She slowly gyrated her hips around him, and he responded by pressing into her further. His arm gripped her tightly, and his arousal sent sparks of lightning to her core.

"Hmm Amy, so good..." She heard his sleepy voice and then a not so sleepy "Uh-oh," and his movements suddenly stopped. _'Guess who's awake now...'_ she thought.

"Hmm, morning cuddles," she smiled at him. He seemed to be embarrassed because he tried to retreat, but it had felt so good just moments before, and she pressed her back into him again.

"Don't worry, I've dreamt about you too," she eased him, and then thought of another idea. "Sheldon, in a world where all petroleum has been exhausted, which plant is most likely to be wiped out worldwide?"

"Oh dear lord, it's the banana plant," he said hoarsely.

"Defend." And Amy turned onto her back in his embrace to see his face. His hair was tousled from sleep, his eyes were half-lidded and dark, and he looked good enough to eat…

"If all gas has been consumed, most motor vehicles might process rapeseed oil instead. As it will be used for that, it will no longer be a common ingredient for pesticides. Vermin like spider mites can more easily reproduce on green-leaved plants. And as nearly all commercial banana plants are perfect clones of one another, they are most likely to be extinguished first, because they don't have the genetic diversity to adapt to new environmental conditions."

"Correct," Amy could only start to answer before her lips were claimed by his. During his explanations he had moved and was now already lying half on top of her. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip before plunging into her mouth, and she eagerly welcomed him while her hands came up stroking his back underneath his pajama top.

He shivered at her touch, and his lips began nibbling along her throat, moving on to her neck and ear. First he was nipping at random, but guided by her moans, he found and catalogued all the little sensitive spots for future reference in his eidetic memory.

Amy could do nothing but arch her neck to give him more leverage. She pressed herself tightly against him and felt the heat of his arousal throbbing against her stomach. A rush of heat and moisture flowed to her nether regions, and she moaned again. Her nightgown had ridden up by their movements, and they took it off together, shortly followed by her panties and his pajama as well. Sheldon didn't even care at this point that they landed on a pile on the floor, he was too busy squishing all the desirable parts of her body.

Sheldon's hand had slid between her legs, and he was surprised to find her so wet already. He slowly began the ministrations she had shown him she liked, over and over again, until he had her writhing and panting beneath him. When she felt like she could stand it no longer, she firmly gripped him and pushed her hips up to meet him. He got the not too subtle hint and, guided by her hand, pushed into her with one long stroke.

After a moment to regain control, he felt safe to move within her without coming right there. His eyes met hers, both dark with longing for each other. With each of his thrusts she could feel tiny shocks fluttering through her at the contact. But it was not enough, so she wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles against him as she pulled him in deeper. Sheldon groaned and his mouth descended on hers, their tongues duplicating the gliding motions of their bodies.

It didn't take much more for them to fully surrender to their passion while their cries were swallowed by their kiss. While they spiraled back to earth, Sheldon still lay on top of her, trying not to crush her while their heartbeats calmed down again.

"A good morning indeed," Amy smiled at him and softly nudged his nose with her own.

"It is indeed agreeable… to start the day like this. I think… after a reasonable trying period of course… we should consider putting regular sleepovers in the relationship agree-"

"Seconded," Amy answered before he could finish the sentence.

"-ment. But now I really need to shower before Dr. Who starts." And he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he picked up the discarded clothes, put on his robe and went to the bathroom.

_Was this an invitation?_

"What are you waiting for?" He called from the bathroom.

…

While they were lathering each other under the hot water spray with little Sheldon already coming to life again, there suddenly was a knock on the door. They jumped apart and were glad about the adhesive ducks for not slipping in surprise.

"Sheldon, it's me, Leonard. I just forgot my lens wipes here, you know, force majeure, bathroom emergency situation and so on…" And Leonard had already opened the door while speaking.

Sheldon yelled, "I'm naked!"

"Obviously, since you're in the shower. I'll be right out again… but wait, it's my bathroom time anyway, I hope you're not using up all the hot water?"

"Of course not, now get out!"

Leonard grabbed his wipes and grumbled, "Geez… Feeling a bit on the edge this morning, are we?"

Finally, when Leonard was just about to return to sleeping Penny, Sheldon and Amy came out wrapped in towels, trying to sneak back into his room.

Leonard couldn't believe his eyes as he saw them from the apartment door. "Whoa whoa wait right there mister… and good morning Amy."

Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hi, Leonard," Amy greeted him and quickly disappeared in Sheldon's room.

Leonard was wiping his glasses again, still not trusting his eyes. "All these years I have suffered from the terms of the relationship agreement, with nary an argument, I might add. And now that you're in a physical relationship – I still can't believe it – you think you can do as you please, whenever the whimsy strikes you?" Leonard was trying not to show it, but enjoyed it immensely to see Sheldon twitch at his words.

"Uhm… The shower occupancy can be exceeded if we are under attack by water-soluble aliens."

"Don't give me that crap, or show me those aliens right now!"

"Leonard. Why do you think are they are called water-soluble?" And he quickly went after Amy, closing the door.

_'So Raj's text message wasn't a joke… This news will be fun to wake up Penny with…_' And with a big smile Leonard went back to join his fiancée.

**a/n:** This is now really the end of the story, thank you all again for your patience and support! And a very special thanks to hazelra7 again, I learned something about muffins... I actually had a pun in there but like Sheldon I didn't get it:-)


End file.
